Venganza
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Regresando a VENGANZA... aqui todo se va a mover por ese simple sentimiento, por una k otra apuesta y sobre todo por un reto(Un G-D o mejor D-G)otra de mis tonterias RR :D
1. La Prueba

1 La prueba 

Como le aburrían este tipo de reuniones que no tenían nada interesante se dijo mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin.

La reunión tenia que haber empezado hace media hora pero Butch había decidido llegar tarde solo para darle importancia a su patética existencia.

Al poco rato la pared se abrió dándole paso a Butch, que se abrió paso a través de ella pavoneándose como si estuviera hacha exactamente para él.

Se acerco al grupo de muchachos sentados en los sillones artos de esperarlo y los miro con superioridad, hubo un silencio inmediato, ninguno de los presentes quería ser excluido del grupo.

Se aclaro la garganta ceremoniosamente y comenzó a hablar con su tonta y fastidiante voz.

-veo que están aquí y eso es........

La voz de Butch se perdió entre sus pensamientos, "_aun no entendía por que demonios tenia que estar ahí, o tal vez si lo entendía pero no lo comprendía, igual estaba en las mismas._

_Todo lo que hacia era siempre por su padre, todo por su padre, para que se sintiera orgulloso al igual que su madre, su ideal desde que era pequeño era ser como él y él quería que lo fuera, así que ahí estaba escuchando el estúpido discurso de Butch, o al menos eso aparentaba_".

Varios chicos de distintas edades estaban reunidos, hoy era el día en que todos recibirían un reto pera seguir en el "club", todos habían esperado ansiosamente su tarea, que ocasionalmente resultaba ser fácil y sobre todo ese año en el que Butch era el jefe.

Pero había alguien que seguro no iba a estar conforme con su tarea y ese era Draco, que como todos los años había pasado todas y cada una de las pruebas, se había ganado algunos enemigos entre ellos Butch que esperaba ansiosamente ser el presidente de las pandillas de Slytherin para poner las pruebas y desquitarse.

La mención de su nombre lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Butch, era su turno y estaba seguro de que su reto seria más difícil que el de los de mas, y en eso, tenia mucha razón.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Que?- se le escapo gritar a Draco cuando supo que era lo que tenia que hacer, y como no iba a gritar, pero tal vez había exagerado.

- es mucho para ti Malfoy - dijo Butch en tono burlón, Draco no contesto - por que si lo es supongo que Blaise estará muy feliz cuando le diga que tomara tu lugar en la pandilla.

- claro que no es nada - dijo Draco intentando aparentar decisión

- entonces -dijo Butch con una sonrisa más marcada que antes - doy por terminada esta sesión.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y la sesión por fin había terminado, pero le había dejado un hueco en el estomago, lo que tenia que hacer sonaba demasiado fácil pero realmente hacerlo era otro cosa, consistía en 4 pasos simples y rápidos pero, como los haría definitivamente el primero era pan comido, tenia que deshacerse de Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco se giro hacia atrás -ya oyeron a partir de mañana ustedes 2 no deben dirigirme la palabra, entendido- los dos asintieron - Draco sonrió no tan relucientemente como siempre pero lo hizo.

Lo siguiente que tenia que hacer no seria tan fácil, tenia que, de alguna manera ganar la confianza de Blaise y lograr unirse a su pandilla. Aunque eso no era realmente lo que le preocupaba, si no que tenia que romper con Pansy, estaba completamente convencido de que ella lo comprendería si le decía la verdad pero se suponía que ella no debía saberlo, sintió una rabia por dentro sabia perfectamente que si Butch lo había obligado a hacerlo era por que quería que Pansy estuviera libre para él.

Esa era otra de las tantas razones por las que Butch lo adiaba, por que le había ganado a Pansy.

El 4º paso era mucho más simple, pero igual no dejaba de ser un reto, y ese era que tenia que ligarse a alguna tonta chica de Gryffindor. Lo que mas se preguntaba es que como demonios no se había negado.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado solo en la sala común, así que decidió subir a los dormitorios y descansar un poco. Lentamente entro en su habitación, se cambio y se recostó en su cama, intentando olvidar la reunión de esa noche.

------------------*/*/*-----------------------

Era una mañana hermosa, pero no como todas Ginny había tenido un sueño muy hermoso.

-que así fuera mi vida- fue lo primero que dijo Ginny después de bañarse y vestirse.

Bajo las escaleras de 3 en 3 dando pequeños saltos, mientras repasaba cada momento de aquel sueño.

-hola- dijo muy alegre a su hermano y amigos 

-hola Ginny- contestaron todos 

-por que tan contenta hermanita-

-por nada, van a bajar a desayunar- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita a medias

-si- contesto Hermione

Ginny sonrió mas y dijo -entonces por que no bajamos juntos-

-y Vanesa, no te esta esperando- soltó Harry con desdén

la sonrisa de Ginny se borro al instante, mientras veía a Harry, _¿por qué tenia que ser asi?_

-heeee, bueno si pero no creo que le importe que ustedes vengan-

A Harry eso no le cayo muy bien por que hizo una mueca -chicos, creo que me adelanto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, dijo con una mueca a medias mientras se paraba, se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras se despedía cariñosamente, y salió de la sala común.

Ginny hizo una mueca al ver a Harry irse

-no te preocupes seguro ya se le pasara- dijo Hermione mientras veía como Harry salía de la sala común

-yo no lo creo, desde hace 1 mes que esta así, nunca me perdonara- dijo Ginny un poco deprimida, pero con una leve nota de sarcasmo

- si me dijeras que paso tal vez podamos hablar con él par ver que demonios le pasa- dijo Ron un poco molesto por la forma en que su mejor amigo trataba a su hermanita

-Déjalo, mejor así, ya no le tendré que ver la cara-

- y por que no vamos desayunar- dijo Hermione para destensar el ambiente que se había creado entre Ginny y Ron por que desde que peleo con Harry, quien sabe por que Ginny no había querido hablar del tema.

- si vamos - acoto Ginny 

salieron de la sala común, todavía sin hablar, cuando Ginny oyó la voz de su querida amiga Vanesa

- ¡GINNY! - grito desde un lado del pasillo - que bueno que ya saliste, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí dentro?-

- nada, si no tiene mucho que debes estar esperando-

-aja, tengo mas de 1 hora-

- 1 hora, pues que hacías levantada tan temprano -

-es que no podía dormir y decidí venir a ver si ya habías salido, ya hasta desayune-

-ha, entonces no es mi culpa que hayas esperado tanto -

- si, pero igual faltan 30 min. para que las clases comiencen y tu todavía no...-

Pero Vanesa no termino su frase por que miro hacia atrás donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

-hola - saludo con un poco de nerviosismo al verlos.

-hola - saludaron Ron y Hermione animadamente 

Ginny esbozo una ligera sonrisa 

-que es tan gracioso- le dijo Vanesa en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor

-tu cara, mi hermano es buena onda, no te va a comer-

-jajaja, como si tu no hubieras puesto esa cara cuando veías a Harry-   

-pero eso es otra cosa-

-sobre todo-

-bueno álmenos no me hacia la desinteresada y salía corriendo-

-no hacías algo peor, quedarte ahí mientras se te escurría la baba-

Ginny y Vanesa llegaron al gran comedor aun peleando, sobre quien hacia lo mejor, con respecto a su gusto por los chicos, hasta que Vanesa dijo:

- Ya me voy, te espero en el aula - dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin

- ¡oye! Vanesa, no que ya habías desayunado-

 - te engañe - contesto con una sonrisa

Ginny le recrimino por lo bajo hasta que escucho la vos de su hermano.

-vente Ginny, siéntate aquí - dijo Ron mientras señalaba un lugar vació a su lado

Ginny se acerco a su hermano y mientras caminaba se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraban fijamente, intento sonreírle, pero lo pensó mejor "_seguro pensara que soy una hipócrita_", se sentó y comenzó a comer silenciosamente dando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Al cabo de un rato las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y dejaron pasar a un chico alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules.

Ginny lo miro fijamente mientras este reía y caminaba a la mesa de Slytherin, ese era Butch su novio, tenían ya un año y medio de salir juntos y su hermano aun no lo sabia, "_como podía enterarse, con ella y Vanesa cubriéndolo tan bien todo_".

El chico de pelo cobrizo le sonrió y disimuladamente le lanzo un beso hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"_Que patetico_"- pensó Draco mientras veía como Butch hacia teatros con la  chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, la hermana de Weasley.

Fijo su mirada en su plato, en esos momentos no tenia que estarse fijando en esas tonterías, lo que debía hacer era pensar como demonios era que le iba a decir a Pansy  que tenia que cortar con ella,  lo mejor era llegar y decirle que ya no la quería, después de todo ya lo había hecho muchas veces con otras chicas, pero Pansy, Pansy era otra cosa, a Pansy si la quería.

Fijo su mirada en la entrada del gran comedor, Pansy acababa de terminar comer y ya salía para ir a su primera clase (transformaciones).

Draco respiro hondo, era ahora o nunca, y aunque prefería que nunca tenia que hacerlo.

-PANSY- grito Draco antes de que esta saliera del gran comedor 

la chica se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa

-Hola Draco amor, que quieres-

-eeste, necesito hablar contigo -dijo con voz implorante, y al ver que la chica iba a protestar agrego - es algo importante-

-esta bien vamos, afuera- dijo Pansy con voz un poco preocupada

-si vamos-

*-*-*- 

Vanesa, que estaba mirando a Draco negó un poco con la cabeza y suspiro.

-  y yo que creía, que no lo iba a hacer - 

Se paro de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta del gran comedor si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a pociones.

-Ginny apúrate - dijo Vanesa desde la puerta mientras esta seguía comiendo - si llegamos tarde de nuevo Snape te va a castigar -

- si ya sé, ahí voy- contesto Ginny mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja - es que me quede de verme con tu hermano en los jardines -dijo en un murmullo cuando ya se encontraba cerca de ella

 - no, nada de eso, si pierdes otra clase por culpa de Butch, van a mandar una carta a tu casa, y no me imagino la cara que vas a poner cuando caiga un howler en tus manos-

-hay, esta bien, pero si Butch pregunta fue tu culpa-

- si, si, si, si, pero ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde-


	2. Te odio

2 Te odio 

Pansy corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts con lagrimas escurriéndole por los ojos. Corría tan desesperadamente, hacia la sala común de Slytherin que siquiera notaba por donde iba, pero eso termino  cuando súbitamente choco contra alguien, que al parecer también iba distraído. 

- Lo siento - dijo la voz de Ginny  que sonaba un poco adolorida - no me fije por donde iba

Pansy la miro con odio e indiferencia y siguió su camino, sin advertir la mira  de  Vanesa que al parecer se había percatado de que lloraba.

- que le pasa a esa - dijo Ginny mientras pasaba una mano por su adolorido cuello

- tuvo un mal día - dijo Vanesa con indiferencia mientras miraba su reloj, dio un respingo - falta 5 min. para pociones, y todavía no llegamos, seguro Snape se va a molestar-  

- entonces, mejor corremos -

**_*-*-*-rato después-*-*-*-*-_**

****

-es maldito de Snape, ya me las pagara -

- yo te lo advertí - le recrimino Vanesa a su mejor amiga

Ginny la miro con cara de aburrimiento - si los sé, pero 30 puntos para Gryffindor, eso si que fue inhumano-

-pero si Snape no es humano, Bueno no con los de Gryffindor, por que a mi me fue muy bien, gane 15 puntos-

Ginny la miro con odio - no me des ánimos, además 5 pergaminos, de tarea extra son suficiente castigo, como para encima estarte oyendo -

Ginny y Vanesa platicaron un rato más sobre como Snape fastidiaba a los Gryffindor y elogiaba a los Slytherin hasta que doblaron en una esquina y vieron al trío más famoso de Hogwarts acercarse.

Gonny corrió hacia Hermione "_definitivamente tenia que pedirle ayuda con los 5 pergaminos de pociones_"

-hola Hermione - dijo cordialmente

- hola Ginny -

-hola Ginny, a mi me va bien y a ti - dijo Ron secamente

-lo siento Ron, es que quiero decirle algo a Hermione-

- entonces estamos de sobra - dijo Harry

- eeeeemmm, no - contesto Ginny 

Vanesa miro indiferente la escena mientras Ginny hablaba con Hermione, y entonces algo más llamo su atención, era su amigo Draco, que caminaba por el pasillo, solo y con una cara de quererse morir.

- ¡DRACO!- grito Vanesa para sorpresa de este que se acerco con paso corto y lento

- ¿qué quieres?- dijo de malos modos

-¿qué te pasa?-

- eso es algo que no te incumbe-

-no me digas que es por lo de Pansy-

-¿Pansy?, tu que sabes se ella-

- La vi llorando por los pasillos,... ya terminaste son ella ¿verdad?-

-y tu como lo sabes-

- los espié anoche, no por nada Butch es mi hermano-

-no me recuerdes a ese imbecil, que tengo ganas de golpearlo -

- ¡ja! - rió Vanesa - ¿cómo? Si te hacercas a menos de 3 metros seguro te mata, y mas ahora que no tienes a Crabbe y a Goyle para que te protejan-

- yo no necesito que nadie me proteja -

- si como no - dijo Vanesa, ante la mirada furiosa de Draco

-ya esta listo -dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba  a Vanesa y Draco al cual miro con odio - mañana a las 4pm en la biblioteca -

- Que bien, Ves, te dije que no ibas a tener problemas - dijo Vanesa, mientras que a su lado después de dirigirse miradas de odio con Ginny, Draco se dio la vuelta decidido a seguir su camino.  

- y tus guarda espaldas Malfoy - le dijo Ginny antes de que este se alejara demasiado 

- eso es algo que no te interesa Wasley - dijo Draco sin darse la vuelta - ¿por qué no mejor te ocupas de cómo conseguir dinero para que tus padres puedan comer hoy?-

Ginny no contesto nada, pero Vanesa si - Ya estuvo bueno Draco - dijo con tono autoritario

- pero si ella empezó- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a Vanesa - no se como puedes juntarte con semejante perdedora-

- y que me dices de ti Malfoy, seguro es mejor ser un perdedor a ser hijo de Mortifagos-

-cállate Weasley - dijo Draco sacando su varita

- Me vas a atacar - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras sacaba también su varita - eres tan cobarde sin tus amiguitos, que solo puedes amenazar a una mujer con tus tontos hechizos-

-¡YA BASTA!-  grito Vanesa que hizo que todos los que no se habían enterado de la discusión voltearan - GINNY BAMONOS, Draco te veo después - dijo con tono molesto mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca seguida por una Ginny un poco temerosa. Draco lo único que hizo fue seguir su camino hacia su sala común.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dando traspiés llego hasta su sala común.

Bastante tenia con tener que seguirle el juego a Butch, como para que su noviecita también estuviera molestando. Pensó Draco, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones Verdes y aterciopelados que adornaban la sala.

Se dedico a pensar un rato, hasta que un pequeño ruido, proveniente del hueco de la entrada lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. 

 Fijo su vista y agudizo sus oídos al instante para saber quien había interrumpido con la quietud de la sala común en esos momentos, y logro escuchar una vos socarrona y vacilante.

- pues no sé... la verdad es que...-

-la verdad es que te gusta, la enana de ojos azules y no lo quieres aceptar-

-no le digas enana, ella es perfecta como es-

- entonces lo aceptas esa te trae loco-

Draco lanzo un bufido, sabia perfectamente quienes hablaban y de quien hablaban.

-shhhhhhh- cayo la primera vos a la segunda mientras inspeccionaba la sala común

Draco que no aguantaba la risa y no le veía el caso a esconderse así que se asomo por el respaldo del sillón

- MALFOY, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- grito la voz de Blaise Zabini

- si no lo recuerdas Blaise, yo también estoy en Slytherin - dijo Draco con voz paciente

Blaise hizo una mueca mientras se armaba de valor para preguntara Draco si había escuchado su conversación con David.

- si los escuche -dijo Draco antes de que Blaise lograra abrir la boca, sonrió despectivamente y agrego - jamás pensé que alguien se llegaría a fijar en Vanesa, especialmente cuando no se despega de la estúpida Gryffindor esa-

- cállate Malfoy, no hables de Vanesa frente a mi -

- ¿por?- pregunto Draco expectante, peor no obtuvo respuesta alguna por unos minutos

- Y Crabbe y Goyle - pregunto David que no se había inmiscuido mucho en la conversación 

-es cierto lo que escuchamos en el gran comedor ¿he?, Malfoy - dijo Blaise

- ¿qué escucharon?-

-que estas solo ahora-

- dependiendo de cómo tomes la palabra "solo"-

-No te hagas estúpido Malfoy, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, supongo que estarás buscando una pandilla, ¿no es verdad?-

- es verdad-

-y...-

-y... ¿qué?-

-La has conseguido-

- por que tan repentino interés- soltó Draco que se estaba empezando a entusiasmar con la conversación 

Blaise estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando el hueco de la entrada de la sala común se abrió y dejo pasar a nada más y nada menos que a la enana de ojos azules (Vanesa), que camino con indiferencia mientras atravesaba la sala para encontrarse con los chicos que estaban al otro lado.

 - Hola - saludo jovialmente (el enojo ya se le había pasado) -que hacen- dijo con interés

- Perder el tiempo - respondió Draco

- haaaaa, entonces no es nada importante-

-...nnnn...o- contesto Blaise tímidamente, ante las risas disimuladas de David

-¡que bien! - exclamo Vanesa - entonces, puedo hablar contigo Draco -

- si - respondió este sin mucho animo, ante la mirada amenazadora de Blaise

-entonces vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Vanesa tan tranquilamente como quien dice que ya se va a dormir, tomo a Draco de la mano y lo arrastro hasta las habitaciones dejando a David muy divertido y a Blaise muriéndose de los celos.

-*-*-*-*-*-_D__IAS DESPUÉS-*-*-*-*-*-* _

Ginny había terminado sus tareas extra con Snape, quien parecía haberle tomado un odio tremendo "_quien sabe por que_", y decidió caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts para despejar su mente ya que un problema la agobiaba, y  ese problema no era precisamente Snape si no su novio Butch.

Y es que desde aquel día en que había faltado a su cita Butch se havia comportado un poco extraño con ella, y como había estado tan ocupada por las tareas de Snape no había tenido tempo de explicarle bien cual era el motivo por el que había faltado.

Unas risas la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, pero no eran risas comunes si no las más conocidas para ella y más una en especial.

Fijo su mirada a la orilla del lago y vio a Butch con sus 5 amigos, platicando muy animadamente, ocasionalmente lo evitaba y más cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero en ese momento tenia algo muy importante que decirle.

Se acerco a paso firme pero lento, y al llegar solo se limito a carraspear la garganta sonoramente mientras agregaba

- Butch, puedo hablar contigo-

Butch solo asentío seriamente, mientras hacia un ademán a sus amigos para que se marchasen.

Ginny se sentó a un lado de Butch lentamente, -que haces- dijo tímidamente, mientras intentaba entablar una conversación

Butch lanzo una piedra al lago mientras respondía -solo paso el tiempo - dijo mirando de un lado a otro. Un grupo de Chicas de Slytherin que salían del castillo riendo ruidosamente, llamo su atención, antes de que este volviera a dirigirse a Ginny

-Escucha Ginny, no creo que este sea momento para que hablemos te veo después- dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba, dejando a Ginny con las palabras en la boca.

Ginny camino por la orilla del lago, pensando e varias cosas, la principal era el comportamiento de su novio,_ "y si quería cortar con ella, si le gustaba alguien más, o si solo se había cansado de ella"_,unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas "_por que_", se dijo mientras caminaba entre unos matorrales de rosas, que se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo.

Se sentó entre aquellos y aliso su túnica al momento en que se encontraba en el pasto húmedo, mientras luchaba consigo misma por que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Draco no podía creer lo que había escuchado hace unas horas, este seguro era el mejor de sus días depuse de la reunión en la sala común de Slytherin hace casi 1 mes. Por fin le iba a servir de algo ser amigo de Vanesa, lo único que debía hacer ahora era encontrarla y si era necesario hincarse ante ella para que aceptara el trato.

Un llanto cercano a los matorrales le hizo salir de sus pensamientos alegres, "_quien puede estar llorando en un día tan alegre_" se dijo a si mismo, mientras pasaba a un lado "_bueno, - se dijo - seguro es un pobre cualquiera que tiene una vida patética_", un destello de la luz del sol hizo brillar los hilos dorados de la túnica que traía puesto "el perdedor", haciendo que Draco se percatara de que era un Gryffindor "_un vistazo no haría daño, además si era un Gryffindor no le vendría mal divertirse un rato_".

Draco dio la vuelta al matorral, para poder ver mejor al Gryffindor, y recibió una gran sorpresa cuando vio al Gryffindor del cual se trataba.

-Weasley- murmuro con sorpresa, la hija menor de los Wasley estaba llorando lenta y silenciosamente.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny dirigió su mirada a la persona que acababa de entrar en lo que ella consideraba un "_escondite infalible"_, se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que aquella persona era Malfoy "_lo que me faltaba_" pensó, mientras secaba sus ojos "_no iba a permitir que un Malfoy la viera en esas condiciones, y menos para que después este la molestase_", se incorporo como pudo, mientras sentía que sus piernas no podrían cargar su peso y lo miro de una manera altiva.

El chico que se encontraba frente a ella solo le sonrio mientras comenzaba a hablar

- así que...- pero se detuvo

Ginny  lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse valiente tenia mucha rabia contenida, y no sebia como sacarlo, y entonces aparecio Malfoy "_como caido del cielo, seguro que por primera ves tendría el coraje suficente como para decirle todo lo que queria decirle desde que tenia 12 años_", retiro su mirada y con lentitud le pregunto

-así que ¿Que? - dijo con vos poco audible

pero no recibio respuesta alguna, como si Malfoy se hubiera petrificado a algo así, así que intento otra cosa

- ¿se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí?- le dijo Malfoy antes de que ella pudiese decir otra cosa

- eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, por que no mejor te ocupas de tus asuntos-

hubo otro silencio en el que Ginny sentía que no podría contener mas tiempo sus lagrimas.

Malfoy la miraba, pero no tan fríamente como siempre, si no como si le tuviera lastima, _"Lastima"_, esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza, _"¿como podía ser? Lastima, a ella, alguien como Malfoy le podría tener lastima" _se sintió como una basura diminuta, _"que tan deplorable se veía que hasta Malfoy le tenia lastima"._

Sus piernas ya no podían, más ella ya no podía más, su furia se había vuelto tristeza tan rápido que sentía una gran necesidad de gritar y desaparecer del planeta, de sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar lagrimas, que le nublaban la vista poco a poco,y fue entonces cuando sintio un gran bacio y esa necesidad de estar con su novio, decirle que sentia no haber llegado a su cita y haber sido tan indiferente y tan fria con respecto a su relación, por miedo a tener problemas con su hermano.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Unas lagrimas rompieron el silencio y la quietud en la que ambos se encontraban, Ginny había comenzado a llorar y a mayor tiempo pasaba sus sollos se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco pudo reaccionar, la chica que tenia frente a sus ojos se encontraba realmente muy herida, estaba más que seguro que su novio por fin la había botado y no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla con lastima "_pero en fin, lo que a ella le pasase no era relativamente su problema_" así que como si nada hubiese pasado camino hacia el otro extremo de los arbustos, e intentando no escucharla paso a su lado.

-Malfoy- una vos lo estaba llamando "_seguro era wasley_"

-¿qué quieres?- contesto este de mala gana

-a donde vas- "_que demonios le importaba a esa a donde iba_" pensó y aun que no tenia por que responder a aquella pregunta lo hizo, más que por gusto, lo hizo por compasión, no consideraba honorable insultar a una chica que se encontraba a punto del suicidio.

-Al castillo - respondió con voz fría

-¿por qué huyes?- 

-¡huir!- dijo en tono despectivo - ¿de ti supongo?-

- si - contesto ella  -aun no hemos terminado -

Draco hizo una mueca despectiva mientras se daba media vuelta y respondía - No se que es lo que quieras Wasley, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte a ti... Llorar - termino "_evitemos palabras hirientes, aun no quiero cargar con un muerto en mi conciencia_"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"_que era lo que pasaba, era su imaginación o Malfoy estaba intentado (en un noble acto de caballerosidad) no insultarla, ja seguro eso si se lo imaginaba, pero en todo caso de que así fuera no podía dejar de agradecérselo_".

Sonrió levemente y con su mano intento secar sus lagrimas, no podía evitar sentir cierta gratitud, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que era un maldito desgraciado hijo de Mortifagos.

Lo miro fijamente e intento articular alguna palabra pero no pudo se sentía tan poca cosa en esos momentos que para ella aquella conversación no tenia sentido y sobre todo pensaba en las palabras de Malfoy "_No se que es lo que quieras Wasley, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte a ti... Llorar_".

-Lo lamento - murmuro

-Lamentar ¿Que? - le respondió Malfoy con voz irritada, sorprendida y apacible

-Hacerte perder el tiempo-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"_eso era algo que jamas en su vida habia pensado escuchar, un Weasley pidiéndole disculpas por hacerle perder el tiempo, eso si que era memorable, pero a la vez tan patético, seguro algo terrible le pasaba, pero bamos a ti eso no te importa que no te fastidie de esa manera_"

- ¡Enserio! - le respondió Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba dudando acerca de la salud mental de Ginny

-enserio - contesto esta con un poco de resignación, mientras otra lagrima rodaba por su rostro, lo miro fijamente y empezó su camino en dirección al castillo.

"_esto seguro debía ser una buena broma de Vanesa para arruinarle este gran día, pero estaba seguro de que no funcionaria_" sin pensarlo 2 veces le impidió el paso a Ginny 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"_que demonios le pasa_" pensó Ginny mientras intentaba pasar a como diera lugar por el camino que Malfoy le Había cerrado

-Hazte a un lado - le demando con un grito muy agudo a causa del llanto, pero este no se movió -Que te quites te he dicho - dijo esta ves con mas potencia al gritar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººN.A,ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Hola sé que este capitulo estuvo muy largo (a los que les gusta así mejor), los demas supongo seran como el primero, gracias a los que han leeido y por favor dejenme reviews._

_Sé que el titulo no tiene nada que ver por que se supone este no terminaria hasta lo que sera en 3º pero me di cuenta que estaba muy largo, así que decidi terminarlo aquí. No me maten. Hasta pronto._

_Vanesa C._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_


	3. Te Odio 2

**3.-Te odio 2**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola gracias a los review que me dejaron, espero más comentarios, me animan a escribir, "Enserio".

Bueno no los entretengo más, Este es mi fic cap 3 continuación del 2 se podría decir que es 2 ½, igual este es espero les guste:

Mmmmmn ¿Dónde me quede? ¡ha si!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hazte a un lado - le demando con un grito muy agudo a causa del llanto, pero este no se movió -Que te quites te he dicho - dijo esta ves con mas potencia al gritar.

Draco se movió dando un salto debido al pequeño susto" que se había llevado al escuchar el grito de Ginny, estaba seguro que de haber estado unos milímetros más cerca de la chica, esta le reventaría los tímpanos.

_"Que demonios le pasa" _pensó mientras Ginny había roto en un llanto mucho peor que el anterior.

Draco la miro aprensivamente y Sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a ella, más que nada por curiosidad y ¿Preocupación?, llego hasta el punto en casi podría mirar a través de sus ojos castaños y verse reflejado en ellos. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny que esta vez creía que las cosas no podian ser peor sintió y vio al chico de Slytherin acercársele, con una mirada de Preocupación, "_No no puede ser "_intento convencerse" _Malfoy no puede preocuparse por nadie y menos por mi, _y aunque tal vez tenia razón en ese momento cualquier cosa podría haberla alterado incluso la simple y fija mirada de Draco que se posaba en sus ojos, y sin pensarlo como si fuera un impulso lo había abrazado, justo como lo había hecho con su hermano mayor Charly, aquel día en el que Fred y George no paraban de molestarla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El primer impulso de Draco hubiera sido empujarla hacia un lado, "_quien demonios se creía como para creer que lo podía tocar o siquiera acercársele",_ Pero no lo hizo, verla ahí en sus brazos donde se veía tan indefensa y triste, le hacia traer varios recuerdos de su infancia, cosas que aunque no quería recordar, estaba apunto de hacerlo.

_ºººººººººººººº*****Flash Back*****ººººººººººººººººº_

La mansión de los Malfoy nunca había estado tan bacía y fría como en aquel momento.

_Ya hacia por lo menos una hora esta había estado inundada de gritos y maldiciones, los dueños de aquella enorme casa, jamás habían tenido una discusión como aquellas, de esas que aunque son comunes, siempre eran evitadas. Pero esta vez no había sido así, la rabia e insultos ya no podían ser contenidos y era claro que para ellos las palabras salían sobrando._

_Tras la puerta del gran salón de la mansión donde parecia que había más eco que en cualquier habitación, un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio aplatinado había escuchado todo, desde la discusión, gritos maldiciones hasta los golpes. Aquello había sido demasiado impactante para el y se le había grabado en la memoria tan fielmente que se había quedado parado durante un tiempo indefinido tras aquella puerta. _

_La casa se había vaciado, todos habían seguido con sus labores después de aquello como si no hubiera tenido la más mínima importancia._

_Cuando por fin pudo recobrarse, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación, cosas como aquella pasaban en todas las familias de vez en cuando, pero en la de él eso se estaba haciendo de lo más común, mientras caminaba lentamente por el desolado pasillo, pudo escuchar unos sollozos a través de una de las puertas entre habiertas de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca, sintió como si un impulso lo llevara hasta aquel lugar, y desde la ranura pudo verlo, Dobby el elfo domestico de la familia, sostenía entre sus manos un pañuelo que desprendía vapor de agua caliente, con algo muy peculiar en este, estaba manchado de sangre, "a sangre, aquella sangre, era de su madre", levanto la vista lentamente, con temor a mirar lo que se encontraba más arriba y fue en ese momento en el que vio a su madre, con un aspecto triste, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos como nunca las había visto, sus labios partidos e hinchados, solo demostraban una cosa lo que acababa de ver hace una hora y su mente aun mantenía fresca, aquello que por lo cual intentaba convencerse de que había sido un sueño, su padre Lucius Malfoy, la había golpeado al momento en que los gritos no habían servido de nada en absoluto y la desesperación se apoderaba de la habitación._

_El rostro de Narcisa mostraba mucho dolor, no solo por las heridas, si no por lo que la pelea le había costado. Una vez más su orgullo había sido doblegado y su amor propio destruido, claro ni siquiera lograba imaginarse los traumas futuros que esa pelea le traería a su pequeño y único hijo._

_ºººººººººººº********* Fin del Flash Back****************ºººººººººººººººº_

Sin pensarlo Draco apretó a Ginny contra él intentando creer que aquella chica era su madre y en ese momento en verdad le estaba dando el apoyo que necesitaba, y no se había mantenido simplemente detrás de una puerta observando todo, sintió como las lagrimas de Ginny mojaban su túnica y al pasar un rato, como sus sollozos se empezaban a debilitar tan repentinamente como habían comenzado.

El silencio reino aquel rincón envuelto por matorrales durante un tiempo indefinido, en el cual tanto Ginny como Draco se encontraban en sus pensamientos, su familia y sus sentimientos hacia ella, sus grandes amores y las desilusiones, el miedo a l rechazo, todas estas se vieron interrumpidas por una risita tonta de una chica, ambos se quedaron paralizados, es decir quien no lo aria estando en esa escena tan conmovedora, Draco aflojo los brazos de Ginny y esta los suyos de él y se separaron casi sin mirarse, en cambio miraron a todos lados, en busca de la dueña de aquella risa que había perturbado aquel momento de reflexión, pero no vieron a Nadie, o por lo menos Draco no lo hizo hasta que sintió como alguien jalaba de su túnica hacia abajo.

Ginny que se encontraba de cuclillas detrás de los matorrales era quien había jalado de su túnica, Draco miro a la chica que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar pero su expresión de tristeza había cambiado por completo, esta se encontraba llena de odio, ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atención a Draco si no a un punto indefinido cerca del lago, justo donde Draco había percibido que venia la risa.

Sintió que el mundo se le venia encima al ver a nada más y nada menos a su querida Pansy tomada de la mano de otro chico que no era él 

- Butch - murmuro con una notoria nota de celos ante aquello

- ese desgraciado - dijo Ginny pasando por alto el comentario de Draco - Con que eso era, ese imbecil lo único que quería hacer era verme la cara - 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, y mucho menos pensando, aquel chico que amaba y por el cual había estado llorando todo este tiempo, estaba ahí parado, como si nada pasara abrazando y coqueteándole a aquella chica.

Ideas confusas rondaban por su cabeza, ideas imposibles de agrupar, pero todas con una cierta similitud entre si ODIO, si eso era ODIO, odiaba a Butch, lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Se quedo observando un momento tras aquel matorral, observaba sus movimientos, su sonrisa y hasta la forma con la que jugueteaba con sus cabellos color cobre y fue en ese entonces cuando ya no pudo más, parándose repentinamente, con un movimiento brusco(que tiro a Draco que se encontraba a  su lado) se paro.

- Que haces - le dijo Draco levantándose del piso un poco adolorido e ido

- que crees - le contesto esta fríamente mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la feliz pareja

-pero si eres hermosa Pansy - escucho Ginny decir a Butch, que aun no se había percatado de que ella se acercaba a paso firme

- no es verdad, porque si lo fuera Draco no me hubiera... ¡AaAAAAAAHHHH!-

El grito de Pansy solo significaba una sola cosa, Ginny había llegado a un lado de ellos sin que estos advirtieran su presencia y con todas sus fuerza y coraje había empujado a Pansy al piso.

-QUE DEMOMONIOS TE PASA ¡ESTUPIDA! - le grito pansy desde el suelo muy enfadada (ella ni casi nadie en la escuela sabia que Ginny y Butch eran novios) 

- CALLATE - le respondió Ginny de igual modo mientras se dirigía a Butch -TÚ - le dijo - ERES UN HIJO DE PU...-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco que había caminado detrás de Ginny hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, y mientras intentaba aun asimilarlo todo miro la escena que Ginny les estaba armando a Pansy y Butch, miro como había empujado a Pansy y como le gritaba como loca desenfrenada a Butch, y como si también desease intervenir en la pelea dio unos pasos al frente, todavía sin advertir que no era el único que miraba aquella disputa.

La pandilla de Butch, conformada por sus grandes y corpulentos amigos miraba desde el momento en que Ginny havia aparecido detrás de los arbustos, Pero no parecían haber intentado hacer nada, ni querer hacer nada, como si quisieran divertirse un rato, o eran tan estúpidos como sus dos nuevos miembros, Crabbe y Goyle, que habían sido "Despedidos" por Draco, pronto habían encontrado una nueva pandilla, y viendo las escalas la que más les convenía en esos momentos era la de Butch.

Ginny le lanzo una cachetada a Butch, de esas que la mayoría de las chicas suelen dar de vez en cuando y de las que pocas dan resultado, y en ese momento no dio resultado, Butch, con lo que parecía uno de los reflejos más rápidos que habia tenido en años, pudo detener la cachetada de Ginny cuando esta se encontraba a 10 cm de su rostro.

Butch que había tomado la muñeca de Ginny la apretaba fuertemente, lo que le ocasionaba gran dolor a ella, pero no parecía querer ceder y al parecer Butch no la iba a soltar hasta que lo hiciera, pasaron varios segundos en los que Ginny y Butch intercambiaron miradas tensas, y después de un tiempo ginny pareció querer darse por vencida, no podía seguir con aquello aunque realmente quería seguir, podría haber sido muy débil hasta unos momentos pero eso era solo por que realmente creía que ella había sido la causante de aquel alejamiento, pero, no lo era Butch andaba tras otra chica y como siempre ella era la que salía perdiendo "_Como siempre, por que demonios a ella le pasaban esas cosas_". Ginny aflojo su mano de la de Butch y aunque este dudo en soltarla al fin lo hizo.

todavía aturdida y con un odio intenso recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo le grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡TE ODIO BUTCH COLLINS!

-*-//////////////////////////////-*-/////////////////////////////////-*-///////////////////////////-*-////////////////////////-*-

Bien, espero les haya gustado, y No olviden los review por favor 

Atte: Vanesa C.


	4. Ideas y Acciones

**4. Ideas y Acciones**

por Vanesa C.

Este es mi 4º capitulo espero les guste y dejen reviews.

**§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§******

Ideas absurdas como maldecirlo y golpearlo cruzaban su mente.

_"Pero vamos ¿en realidad podría?_".

Las ultimas semanas, no habían sido de lo más placenteras. Ahora que estaba solo, era mucho más difícil divertirse como antes. Las bromas a los sangre sucia, a Potter y a los Weasley se habían hecho tan escasas, que cualquiera podría decir que había perdido el toque especial de los Malfoy.

 Pero ese no era el punto, desde que había perdido, a lo que se podría decir, "sus mas íntimos amigos" se había quedado solo y sin protección_ ¿qué había con los demás compañeros?._

_"Pero que más da"_ - se dijo - estaba claro que contra toda la pandilla de Butch él no podría solo, "_Pero que tal si solo era contra él_", es decir en ese momento estaba solo, nadie lo observaba y sobre todo nadie podría intervenir "_no perdía nada con intentarlo_".

Se acerco lentamente, como asegurándose de que no había nadie. En realidad no buscaba Maestros, si no alumnos.

En ese momento Pansy todavía se encontraba tirada el en piso, "_ella, era demasiado tonta como para poder hacer algo para intervenir_", cuando llego a donde estaban, Butch lo miro con desprecio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo de mala gana mientras revisaba su túnica al mismo tiempo que la sacudía

Draco no estaba en esos momentos para responder una pregunta, Su mente por fin había fijado una idea, un objetivo, y no pensaba detenerse a intercambiar frases e insultos. 

Sin que Butch pudiera preverlo o siquiera pensarlo, Draco le había lanzado un puñetazo al rostro, este le había dado de lleno en el rostro y aunque no lo crean Draco aplico tal fuerza que con un solo golpe le rompió la nariz y le partió el labio. Butch se tambaleo hacia atrás sintiéndose un poco mareado, mientras Draco lo miraba contento y con una gran satisfacción por el simple hecho de haberlo golpeado.

Y bien, eso había sido una gran acción y todos sabríamos que de haber sido él solo podría acabar con Butch, pero claro no siempre todo es perfecto, y fue cuando Butch pudo recuperarse cuando su pandilla pudo reaccionar, todos sabían perfectamente que Draco Malfoy sin pandilla, no era capaz de siquiera matar a una mosca, pero esta vez si que los había tomado por sorpresa.

Se acercaron rápidamente, mientras pansy, que le dedicaba una mirada de odio a un Malfoy muy contento, intentaba ver si Butch no había recibido un gran daño. Mi escena y se alegrava de no ser el que estaba en el piso, pero en un momento, era ahora el el que estaba en el suelo, La pandilla de Butch se había acercado y lo había golpeado por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al piso para ser más explicito había sido Luis su mejor amigo.

 Butch se incorporo lentamente mientras hacia un lado a Pansy, Draco podía ver como la sangre que Coria por su rostro le salía por la nariz y al momento siguiente nada. Butch no se había parado siquiera para insultarlo, había hecho lo mismo que Draco sin previo aviso lo roda su pandilla había empezado a patearlo y muy fuertemente.

Sentía el dolor que todas y cada una de las patadas de la pandilla de Butch y este, como si fueran miles de maldiciones en su cuerpo, No supo hasta que punto no pudo más estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y había empezado a temer que si seguían haciéndolo lo matarían.

- ¡BUTCH!... QUE DEMONIOS HACEN -

El grito se había escuchado lejano y casi como fuera un susurro, luego de eso escucho otros murmullos que bien podían haber sido gritos y después de eso, todo se puso negro.

§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§

 Ginny había salido corriendo en dirección del castillo, olvidando por completo que había dejado a Malfoy fuera con todos aquellos imbeciles, la verdad no le importaba demasiado aquel Slytherin, "_había sido un gran apoyo, pero y solo eso había sido, estaba segura de que iba a lamentar muy pronto sus estúpidos impulsos_", lo que mas le importaba en esos momentos eran sus estupideces, realmente había creído que había sido su culpa lo de Butch, _"que tonta había sido_", creer realmente que todos sus problemas se debían a ella, "_claro como no_", se dijo a si misma en vos baja y con una leve nota de sarcasmo. No pudo evitar en ese momento que una lagrima corriera por su rostro "_no seas tonta no debes de llorar, él no se lo merece_" y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca se seco esa y otras lagrimas que estaban por salir, "_no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores y estupideces_", Camino durante unos cuantos segundos, minutos, no lo supo pero camino, el camino a la sala común se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo y fue cuando se dio cuenta , había estado dando vueltas en círculos metida en sus pensamientos y sin mas estaba demasiado fuera del camino, una pequeña ventana situada al otro lado del corredor la invitaba a mirar "¿_seguiría ahí?_", se pregunto "_no seas tonta ya no te deberías preocupar por lo que él haga, te engaño y eso es algo suficientemente fuerte, coma para estar segura de que no quieres saber de él, en verdad no quieres_", pero por mas que se quiso convencer de que no debía mirar por la venta, no lo logro y al minuto siguiente ya se encontraba mirando a través de ella.

Lo que havia visto no le había agradado en lo más mínimo todos estaban amontonados en un lugar pateando a otra persona que se encontraba en el piso, ese debía ser Malfoy, se había ido tan rápido y sin importarle nada de que se había olvidado de Malfoy, su corazón latía rápidamente por la carrera que estaba dando en esos momentos, "_seguro ese Malfoy había hecho una estupidez y ahora lo estaba pagando, en realidad lo creía más inteligente, incluso ella sabia de lo que era capaz Butch y por esa razón temía y si no llegaba a tiempo... No tenia que llegar, debía llegar_".

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos vacíos del castillo hasta que salió al jardín con el corazón todavía latiéndole rápidamente. 

Tomo la mayor cantidad de aire y grito:

 - ¡BUTCH!... QUE DEMONIOS HACEN -

todos se detuvieron al instante, en el que escucharon la voz de Ginny y esta pudo ver al momento en el que Butch la miraba como tenia la nariz un poco inflamada y el labio igual.

-¿qué haces aquí Ginny?- le pregunto butch con el usual tono calmado con el que solía hablarle - ¿se te olvido algo? - dijo mientras miraba  a Malfoy que estaba tirado en el piso semi inconsciente 

Ginny no sabia que decir "_¿qué hacia ahí?, ¿por qué no le había avisado a ningún profesor?, ¿por qué demonios era tan tonta?_", miro a todos que tenían miradas burlonas y sin más dijo

- Déjenlo en paz! - dijo en un tono un poco resignado, era obvio que había corrido a lo tonto desde casi el tercer piso del castillo hasta los jardines, sin pedir ayuda ni apoyo

- O si no que - le dijo Luis que era el único que se permitía hablar al igual que Butch, y una vez mas Ginny no sabia que decir, por una extraña razón butch le hizo una seña a Luis y este se quedo callado, mientras a su vez también hacia una seña a los demás para que se fueran, a los pocos segundos solo estaban Butch, Ginny y Draco (en el piso) en aquel lado del jardín, Butch se acerco un poco a Ginny y casi en un susurro le dijo al oído

-_ recuerdas este lugar_ - 

- que si lo recuerdo, claro que si... aquí fue donde... nos hicimos novios-

- No es gracioso -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Qué justo aquí me engañaras?

- ¿QUÉ?... estas demente o que tu fuiste el que me engaño, con la puta Pansy -

Butch rió irónicamente y casi acorralándola en el arbusto más cercano le dijo - Entonces que demonios hacías con Malfoy - 

- eso es algo que no te importa en lo más mínimo - le contesto Ginny tajantemente - No me digas que ahora estas celoso,... eres un estúpido - le dijo mientras lo empujaba a un lado.

Butch la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia si de un solo tirón.

- Suéltame - le dijo Ginny  - me estas las... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar Butch le dio un beso, de los peores que había recibido en su vida y la soltó mientras la miraba con superioridad le dijo:

- A dios Weasley, me divertí mucho contigo, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que no te mereces a alguien tan bueno como yo -

La sangre de Ginny hervio con tales palabras que por poco se le habiente  a butch encima olvidando de que el era un Chico y mayor que ella 2 años, "_aquel idota en verdad la habia insultado de lo peor ese estúpido egolatra como lo odiaba_", vio como se alejaba para reunirse con sus amigos y reír estúpidamente de sus hazañas "_como no se había dado cuenta antes que era un imbecil_".

Dio un respingo en ese momento había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual había regresado a los jardines  "_Malfoy_".

Camino hasta donde se encontraba y con un movimiento de su varita intento aparecer una camilla, pero no paso nada "_por que le pasaba siempre a ella esto, sabia que tenia que haber puesto atención a la clase de encantamientos_"

- Vamos - le dijo a su varita entes de moverla nuevamente y fue cuando esta respondió y un destello dorado hizo aparecer la tan esperada camilla, levito a Draco y lo subió a la camilla.

Camino por el pasillo rápidamente Draco se veía muy grave y tenia que llegar a tiempo antes de que su estado empeorara.

Toco la puerta de la enfermería y la señora pofrey le abrió l rapadamente, mientras ella preparaba una cama y corría por una pequeña botellita de poción curativa, Ginny pensaba rápidamente "_tenia que encontrar una buena excusa para explicar el estado de Malfoy _", pero tan pronto esta termino de atenderlo y decirle a ginny que pronto estaría bien la corrió de la enfermería sin hacerle siquiera una sola pregunta.

**§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§-§§‑§§**

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: **Mysao, Mina y Arwen  **(en especial) y espero le s haya gustado el 4º capitulo, repleto de groserías pero igual espero no sea problema.

Hasta pronto Bye.

Vanesa C.


	5. Flash Back

Hola a todos:

Siento mucho el retraso, lo que pasa es que apenas terminan mis exámenes, no creo que se hayan matado esperándolo, pero que le puedo hacer, no soy Rowlling aunque quisiera, así que aquí esta el cap 5 de Venganza: Flash Back.

Vanesa C.

**☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼**

**5.-Flash Back**

Toco la puerta de la enfermería y la señora pofrey le abrió  rápidamente, mientras ella preparaba una cama y corría por una pequeña botellita de poción curativa, Ginny pensaba rápidamente "_tenia que encontrar una buena excusa para explicar el estado de Malfoy _", pero tan pronto esta termino de atenderlo y decirle a Ginny que pronto estaría bien, la corrió de la enfermería sin hacerle siquiera una sola pregunta. Ginny agradeció eso, en realidad ahora no tenia cabeza para pensar en excusas.

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts ahora si más tranquila, las ultimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Butch por fin la habían hecho reaccionar "Jamás se volvería a fijar verdaderamente en un Slytherin". Llego a su sala común con un gran pesar en su rostro, este día havia sido uno de los peores que havia pasado en Hogwarts, y lo único que quería hacer ahora era recostarse en su cama, el resto del día y la noche, pero para su gran suerte no podría hacerlo.

Justamente se encontraba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con Harry, que traía puesto el uniforme de Quiddich, se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un tiempo, con una mirada un poco perdida y fue cuando Harry al parecer se dio cuenta de que Ginny había estado llorando, recargo su escoba en la pared y lo pregunto a Ginny que era lo que le pasaba, esa acción era novedad para Ginny, era la primera ves desde que a ella y a Vanesa se les havia ocurrido hacer una pequeña "broma" .

-***********-**********-*************-******_Flash back_-***********-***********-***********-*******-

_Ginny y Vanesa nunca habían sido amigas, a decir verdad jamás se habían dirigido la palabra en todos sus años en Hogwarts, Cabía decir que la única razón por la que Vanesa una Slytherin, quisiera hablarle a Ginny una Gryffindor había sido un chico, y no precisamente Harry si no Ron. A Vanesa le había gustado Ron desde la primera vez que lo había visto en callejón Diagon todo lleno de hollín y tierra, Decía que de esa manera se veía muchísimo más atractivo._

_Vanesa había citado a Ginny en una de las mesas de Callejón Diagon 2 semanas antes de entrar a 5º curso, Ginny que estaba muy confundida por aquello por ser Vanesa quien la invitaba se acerco se manera muy precavida._

_- Hola - le dijo Vanesa - Eres Virginia Weasley -_

_-Si - contesto esta -pero no me gusta que me digan Virginia, dime Ginny_

_-Bueno Ginny,... Quiero preguntarte algo-_

_- Si...-_

_- Estem.. bueno... yo quería...no... bueno...yo quiero preguntarte si eres Hermana de Ron -_

_- Claro.. ¿qué no nos parecemos?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa_

_- Si - le contesto Vanesa intentando demostrar una sonrisa al igual que Ginny, pero no pudo - Es que... no sé... si sea mucho problema, pero me podrías ayudar a... hablar con él - Ginny la miro con cara de ? pero no dijo nada - Lo que pasa es que mmeeegutramuuucccho - a Ginny se le dibujo una sonrisa en el Rostro y esta ves fue Vanesa la que se quedo con una cara de ? mientras Ginny le decía:_

_- Claro -_

_De eso pasaron unos cuantos días y a Ginny se le ocurrió la genial idea de invitar a Vanesa a su casa, y aunque al principio esta se negó después acepto, Ginny se llevo una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que Vanesa era la hermana menor de su actual novio escondido Butch, él no le había mencionado nada sobre una hermana menor, las semanas pasaron, y al parecer a Ron no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que Vanesa estuviese allí, se pasaba tanto tiempo con Harry y Hermione, que Vanesa estaba apunto de darse por vencida, y cada día que pasaba envidiaba mas a Hermione hasta el punto de que un día le puso el pie mientras esta bajaba por las escaleras, - Muy mala idea - le había dicho Ginny un poco molesta con ella por lo que había hecho, además de que Ron que se encontraba cerca, se había dado cuenta de todo, lo que hizo que Vanesa corriera a la habitación de Ginny y no saliera hasta la mañana siguiente que era cuando ya tenían que ir a la estación._

_En el trayecto se mostraba muy pensativa y callada, lo que le preocupo a Ginny, pero no le pregunto nada, si no hasta que se despidieron de el trío  y el tren se puso en marcha._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -_

_- Nada - contesto esta_

_- Estas segura -_

_- Mas segura que nunca -_

_Paso un silencio incomodo que solo fue interrumpido una ves por la señora del carrito a mitad del viaje, luego de que esta se fue se hizo silencio nuevamente hasta que Vanesa Grito - LO TENGO -_

_- ¿Que tienes?- pregunto Ginny_

_- Ya veras contesto esta -_

_Los primeros días de Clases comenzaron y Ginny solo veía a Vanesa en clases, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba en la Biblioteca o en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hasta que por fin la encontró en uno de los pasillos mirado furtivamente hacia todos lados y con los puños apretados sobre una botellita con un liquido color Azul._

_- Hola Vanesa - le dijo esta con una alegre sonrisa_

_- Shhhhhhhhh - la callo esta - no hables tan fuerte - le dijo en un murmullo_

_- ¿Que haces? -_

_- Ves esto -_

_- Si -_

_- es una pócima...de amor -_

_- ¿QUE? -_

_- Shhhhhhhhhh -_

_- Donde Conseguiste eso -_

_- No lo conseguí, lo hice -_

_-¿Pero como?, se supone que esta prohibido su uso aquí en Hogwarts-_

_- Si pero nada es imposible para un Collins -_

_- Para que lo quieres... No pensaras usarlo en mi hermano verdad -_

_- Si -_

_- No puedes -_

_- por eso necesito tu ayuda -_

_- ¿Qué? Estas loca, no pienso ayudarte a envenenar a mi Hemano -_

_- no lo voy a envenenar, Solo a voy ...pasar un rato con él-_

_- para que -_

_- Para saber si siquiera tengo una oportunidad, o solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo -_

_- Estas loca verdad -_

_- Claro que lo estoy, pero de amor - y con una sonrisa se despidió_

_Los días pasaron y ahora Vanesa estaba más cerca de Ginny, le rogaba casi todos los días para que esta le ayudara, pero Ginny no pensaba en acceder "Jamás haría algo contra algunos de sus familiares. Así que Vanesa dando se por vencida de obtener la ayuda de Ginny, bajo esa misma noche a las cocinas. Los elfos la recibieron con muchas adulaciones, ofreciéndole comida, bebida y lo que se les pudiera ocurrir, por lo único que hizo Vanesa fue pedir el menú para el día de mañana, y entre todo se encontró con lo que buscaba, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro aquel menú prometía que dormiría Bien esa noche._

_-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_El día siguiente llego y Vanesa había sido de las que mas temprano habían llegado al gran comedor para el desayuno, las puertas se habrían dando pasos a muchos alumnos, pero no a los que ella buscaba, cuando estaba ya muy desesperada las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron nuevamente dejando pasar a 5 Gryffindors Harry, Hemione, Ginny, Ron y Colin, este ultimo con su cámara y no paraba de tomar fotos, al parecer sus padres la habían apartado en una tienda desde el año pasado y apenas ayer había llegado, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era Ron, venia sonriendo con sus amigos, al verlo Vanesa  no pudo evitar sentir ese vuelco en el estomago que ya se había vuelto característico._

_Espero a que se sentaran y después de mirarlos un rato platicar Vanesa se lleno de valor y se paro de su mesa, encaminándose hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors._

_Con pasos ligeros y tranquilos llego hasta donde se encontraban y con un rápido movimiento se sentó a una silla de Ron, frente a Ginny._

_Todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor, podrían haber predicho una de las mejores peleas que se hubieran imaginando, hasta los profesores se estaban preparando para el hecho, es especial Mc Gonagall y Snape, y entonces como si nada Vanesa se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor como si fuera la de su casa mirando a todos los absortos con una sonrisa, en especial a Ginny._

_- Vanesa - exclamo esta con asombro - ¿Qué haces? _

_- que se supone que hago -_

_- sentarte en la mesa de gryffindor -_

_Las chicas fijaron su mirada a un costado de Ginny, Colin que se había entrometido en su discusión, no dejaba de tomar fotos a Vanesa _

_- Que demonios haces - dijo esta en tono amenazante_

_- Plasmando en imágenes un momento inmemorable "El día en que un Slythrin Violo la santidad de la mesa de Gryffindor"-_

_Vanesa miro a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, "¿Por que?" se pregunto, no por que tuviera pena o algo así si no por que si no la dejaban de mirar seria más difícil dejar aquella pócima en el vaso de Ron, con una mirada de odio (característica de los Slytherins) logro que la mayoría volviera a lo suyo._

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-de ¿que?_

_-por que estas en la mesa de Gryffindor-_

_- Curiosidad-_

_- Curiosidad de que-_

_-de saber que se siente estar aquí- _

_Ginny con mirada aturdida - y Bien -_

_- y bien ¿que?-_

_-¿Qué se siente?-_

_Vanesa con una cara de "no es obvio" - Pues nada -_

_Ginny abrió la boca instantáneamente pero luego la cerro bajo la  mirada de exasperación de Vanesa_

_- Has algo -_

_-¿algo?-_

_-si algo-_

_-¿para que?-_

_otra mirada de exasperación por parte de Vanesa _

_-Desmáyate-_

_-¿para que?-_

_-solo hazlo-_

_-no-_

_-Vamos, hazme ese favor-_

_-pero ¿PARA QUE?-_

_-- para distraer -_

_- ¿que vas a hacer?-_

_-¿lo vas a hacer si o no?-_

_-¿ para que quieres que lo haga ?-_

_-entonces no vas a hacer nada-_

_- no si no me dices por que -_

_Vanesa la miro molesta y dijo - Bueno si no lo haces por las buenas por las malas entonces - y la apunto con su varita_

_- ¿qué vas a hacer? Vane..- pero no pudo terminar su frase, por que al momento siguiente ya se encontraba en el piso_

_- Solo unos segundos - le dijo Vanesa antes de pedir ayuda - ¡GINNY!¡GINNY! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-_

_Todos voltearon rápidamente, nadie se dio cuenta de que Vanesa havia ocasionado todo,  Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron a ver que era lo que le había pasado y en eso, aprovecho la confusión para acercarse a el vaso de Ron y con mucho cuidado saco un el frasco pequeño de su bolsa y agrego el liquido al vaso, sin que nadie lo advirtiera corrió hacia las mesa de Slytherin y desde ahí lanzo el contra hechizo que aria volver a Ginny en si, antes de que la llevaran a la enfermería._

_Cuando Ginny despertó, miro hacia todos lados, buscando a Vanesa y se dio cuenta de que salía del gran comedor rápidamente, sin decir más se paro para seguir a Vanesa y exigirle una explicación._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_El resto del día paso ya sin sobresalto, sin contar de que cuando Vanesa salió del gran comedor no se cercioro de que Ron tomara la bebida, de haber sabido de que Harry por accidente la tomaría no hubiera hecho nada, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer._

_Con mucho cuidado Vanesa intento encontrarse a solas con Ron y cuando por fin lo logro no se anduvo con rodeos y le dijo que le gustaba, esperaba que este le dijera que también la amaba y que serian felices por siempre (que soñadora) las reacciones de Ron fueron muchas, pero la ultima fue la que hizo que Vanesa se sintiera terriblemente._

_Reírse, eso era lo que Ron había echo, se había reído de ella en su cara, al principio parecía que no sabia que decir, pero después pareció tomárselo como una broma  y comenzó a reír, pero al ver que lo que le decía Vanesa no era una broma quiso reaccionar y reponer aquello pero sin más Vanesa ya havia azotado la puerta del aula bacía en la que se encontraban platicando. _

_Corrió por tiempo indefinido, sintiendo un agujero en el estomago, si bien Ron no había sido el chico ideal que se había imaginado, aun le quedaba la duda de que demonios havia salido mal en la poción._

_Llego a su sala común. Y cuando estaba a punto de decir la contraseña escucho que alguien la llamaba._

_- Vanesa - le grito Ginny, desde el otro lado del pasillo_

_digamos que no se veía de muy buen humor, pero ninguna de las dos lo estaba, Vanesa estaba que ardía de ira y Ginny por su parte aunque confundida, estaba decepcionada._

_- se puede saber ¿POR QUÉ ME HECHIZASTE?-_

_- NO -  contesto esta de manera cortante y metiendo un pie dentro de su sala común, después el otro y casi le cerro la entrada en la nariz a Ginny, que la miraba indignada, se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_No paso mucho tiempo, para que Vanesa se diera cuenta del comportamiento tan extraño que Harry tenia para con ella, y como Hermione se sentía cada ves más desplazada por aquello, Y como mandado del cielo le llego la idea de que Harry havia tomado la poción, "todo encajaba" y aunque fue difícil cerciorarse, pronto se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente había pasado y así fue como comenzó._

_Ginny le había retirado la palabra, pero igual se daba una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba, Vanesa había comenzado a mandarle miraditas a Harry, que este recibía con gusto, le coqueteaba y sobre todo hacia que Hermione se sintiera mal a cada instante, pero Harry parecía Ciego, eso ponía a Ginny tan mal que cada ves que los veía tenia ganas de ahorcarlos._

_Pasaron unos cuantos meses y todo parecía seguir igual. Para Vanesa todo iba bien, había encontrado la forma de no parecer una tonta frente a Ron y sobre todo divertirse un rato, Jamás había sido muy afecta a los sangre sucia, y hacer sufrir a alguno no estaba de más, además de que así lograba, que varios conflictos azotaran al trío, en los cuales generalmente en medio siempre quedaba Ron, que estaba a punto de volverse loco._

_Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Colin revelo las fotografías de aquel día, como en la mayoría salía Vanesa Harry se las había pagado todas, y las guardaba como si fueran oro._

_Una de las tantas veces en las que las miraba se dio cuenta de algo, en una de las  fotos donde Ron y él cargaban a Ginny intentando darle aire, se veía a Vanesa con una sonrisa, agregar un liquido azul a uno de los vasos con jugo de uva en la mesa, y si mal no recordaba aquel era su vaso._

_Lo demás había sido muy fácil de deducir, él y sus sentimientos._

_Cito a Vanesa en uno de los jardines del castillo y comenzó a reclamarle, al principio Vanesa se lo tomo con mucha calma, hasta que Harry menciono algo de decirle a la profesora Mcgonagall, eso ya no pintaba nada bien y sobre todo si Harry iba de Bacón lo mas seguro era q  ue la expulsaran._

_Una vos interrumpió su discusión, Ginny salió de detrás de uno de los árboles del jardín murmurando algo._

_- este... Harry...lo Siento -mientras tomaba aire agrego -, pero no debes echarle la culpa a Vanesa, ella solo me estaba ayudando._

_Harry y Vanesa la miraron atónitos _

_- yo hice la poción y la convencí de que le echara en tu vaso, pero salió mal y tu... no te enamoraste de mi,... si no de ella  - tomo aire nuevamente - yo no soportaba verte con Hermione y ... por eso lo hice -_

_Si Harry no volvió a mencionar el tema Fue solamente por que Ginny era una Weasley y les tenia mucho aprecio, para él, ellos eran como la familia que nunca havia tenido, pero claro eso no le impidió guardarle rencor, y sobre todo dejarle de hablar por un tiempo indefinido._

-***********-**********-*************-****** _Fin del Flash back_-***********-***********-***********-*******-

Ginny sonrió ligeramente, recordó como desde aquel día tanto Ginny como Vanesa habían cambiado por completo.

Vanesa parecía haber comprendido el valor de la amistad, jamás podría haber terminado de agradecerle a Ginny, y sobre todo había empezado a valorar a las personas antes de verlas como un medio para cumplir sus fines, "justo de esa manera la había visto".

Por su parte Ginny se volvió un poco mas calculadora y fría, cada ves que tenia que elegir una amistad, realmente lo pensaba mucho "no pasaría por lo mismo 2 veces", pero claro esa ingenuidad y alegría que la caracterizaba no había desaparecido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Y bien que les pareció, a mi no me agrado mucho que digamos ando falta de inspiración. Ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia adulación etc... por favor un Review.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo Vanesa C.**

**Pd: Como le hizo Harry para contrarrestar el efecto, lo que pasa es que perdió el encanto hacia Vanesa. (que juego de palabras "que simple soy ¿verdad?, muy simple").**


	6. En la enfermeria

**_6.- En la enfermería_**

****

_Hola a todos espero les guste este el sexto cap. Gracias a todos por sus reviews (ya son 11, ¡viva!, para mi primer fic son muy buenos). _

_Hasta pronto y juro seguir echándole ganas._

_Vanesa C._

****

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-AL día siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

****

 Ginny por fin había decidido salir de la sala común, era un lindo Domingo con una mañana calida.

Vanesa había estado buscándola por todas partes, con paso rápido recorría los pasillos, apenas hoy en la mañana se había enterado, "Su hermano luciéndose con Pansy por todas partes, y Ginny por ninguna", le preocupaba lo que pensaba y sentía su amiga, "si ya se había enterado", tal vez en estos momentos la necesitaba y ella por otra parte.

-Ginny! - grito esta desde uno de los pasillos continuos - Por fin te encuentro-

Vanesa se encontró con el rostro desvelado de Ginny, por un momento no supo que decir hasta que esta le sonrió y le dijo

- Hola, ¿Por qué me buscabas? -

-haaaa,este... por... nada en especial-

Ginny volvió a sonreír y le pregunto -¿Dónde estuviese ayer en la mañana te estaba buscando?-

-En el gran comedor, Sirvieron postre de chocolate- contesto esta mientras hacia un ademán de saborearse uno de aquellos pasteles cubiertos de chocolate derretido, relleno de ron y leche.

Ginny cambio de expresión -¡En Verdad!- se saboreo - me hubiera gustado estar ahí, y comer uno de esos -poniendo cara triste- puedo sentirlos derretirse en mi boca - 

Vanesa sonrió y mirando la de reojo busco algo en uno de sus bolsillos - Mira - dijo balanceando 2 de los ricos pastelillos de los que hablaban.

Ginny se saboreo - Me guardaste 2 -

Vanesa negó con la cabeza -Solo uno-

- Uno - se quejo - ¿Por que? -

Vanesa la miro de reojo como diciendo, "No es obvio" - Pelee mucho por ellos, casi no salgo viva de la batalla, cuando todos se enteraron de que seria el postre se abalanzaron sobre todos, y solo puede rescatar 3 pedazos, y este - dijo exhalando uno de los 2 - es el tuyo-

- Y el otro, no me digas que es tuyo y no me piensas convidar, tu ya comiste uno,... aun que sea dame la mitad-

- Espérate Ginny - Dijo Vanesa alejándolos de ella (n/a:¿qué les pusieron los elfos domésticos?), este no es mío, este es de Draco- 

Ginny puso cara de desilusión - de Malfoy - Vanesa asintió -¿Por que?-

- Por que me lo pidió, dijo que Si alguna ves dieran de estos postres le guardara uno -

- Y Tu obediente -

Cara incrédula de Vanesa -oye! También te guarde uno-

- Mejor 2, Dile a Malfoy que no alcanzaste y le das los 2 a tu buena amiga Ginny -

- Jajaja, ¡Como no!, mejor comete el tuyo y ayúdame a buscarlo, a él tampoco lo he visto desde ayer - dijo con preocupación mientras Ginny se atragantaba con su pastel

- Dudo que lo veas pronto - Comento con aire preocupado, la idea de saber como estaba le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no se atrevía, ir, entrar a la enfermería, preguntar por un chico, un Slytherin, y para acabar que fuera Malfoy no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero igual le preocupaba

-¿Por qué ?- pregunto Vanesa mirando la fijamente

- es que... ayer "lo encontré" en los jardines, se veía muy mal - mejor que nadie supiera lo que había pasado ayer, bastante tenia con soportar el rechazo de su Ex, como para aparte tener que soportar las burlas de su hermana, por que a pesar de ser su amiga no dejaba de ser la hermana de "él", (así había decidido llamarlo, para no tener que recordarlo, "mucho").

- Enserio - contesto esta de manera suspicaz, y luego meditando le pregunto - ¿Crees que la señora ponfree, me deje ir a dejarle el pastel?-

- No lo sé - le contesto

- Bueno, entonces por que no vamos a Ver -

- ¿QUE?, ¿por que? - 

-hay Ginny, por que sin no como le doy el pastel, necesite mucha fuerza de voluntad para no comerlo anoche, además de que el hechizo de conservación no durara mucho-

- Ya se entonces ¿por qué no vas y yo te espero aquí? -

- Ya Ginny, pareciera que te da pena verlo - Silencio indefinido - ya Ginny no te estoy pidiendo que te preocupes por preguntarle como esta, o que veles por su salud  - Silencio - Solo acompáñame si - la intento convencer Vanesa intentando pasar por alto los "misteriosos" silencios de su amiga.

Ginny hizo una mueca y acepto -Esta bien vamos-

Durante el Camino no hablaron casi nada, la sola mención de Draco, había hecho que Ginny recordara el día de ayer y se sintiera muy mal, no por él si no por ella.

Cuando llegaron, Vanesa toco la puerta de la enfermería levemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo intento de nuevo y paso lo mismo, pego su oreja a la puerta para cerciorarse de que realmente no había nadie dentro y giro la perilla ante la advertencia de Ginny que le decía que no hiciera eso por que les quitarían puntos, comentario que paso por alto, y entro con ginny agarrada de la mano para que la siguiera.

La enfermería lucia como siempre, claro esta ves no había rastro de la señora ponfree, Vanesa solto a Ginny y busco entre las camas, le hizo una seña a ginny para que se acercara y moviendo solamente los labios le dijo que esa era la cama de Draco. Ginny miro hacia todos lados no quería ser descubierta, pero noto que ninguna cama estaba ocupada y camino hasta donde se encontraba Vanesa.

-¡ya vámonos!- le demando cuando llego a la cama y noto que Draco estaba dormido

-entonces guarda silencio para que no se despierte -

Ginny hizo una mueca - Vamonos, la señora ponfree puede llegar en cualquier momento y ...- Ginny se detuvo, Vanesa miraba al piso -¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo, que se me desataron los zapatos - Ginny abrió los ojos más y la miro molesta "No le estaba prestando atención", Vanesa le dio el pastel en las manos y se agacho para amarrar sus zapatos.

Silbando pasaba los cordones de un lado a otro para amarrarlos - ¡Te quieres apurar! - le dijo Ginny meneando su pie de un lado a otro. Vanesa la miro de reojo y siguió silbando  - Ya veo por que te tardas tanto en vestirte, no buscas la ropa, si no que amarras tus zapatos -

-Que Gracio... -su expresión cambio por completo- !Alguien viene!-

- ¿Que? -

- Escóndete -

- Pero en donde - Dijo Ginny mientras los pasos se acercaban cada ves más. Vanesa rodó desde el piso debajo de la cama y tiro de su túnica -¡Aquí!- dijo en un murmullo desesperado

Ginny no reacciono muy rápido, y cuando por fin ya lo había hecho, era demasiado tarde, La señora Ponfree se encontraba del otro lado de la cama mirándola severamente.

-Se puede saber que así aquí señorita Weasley-

-Eeeeee...este yoo...- estaba en un aprieto, ahora que iba a hacer, miro a un ladoy encontró la salvación esn su mano, Señalando el pastel le dijo -Yo venia para entregarle esto a M..Draco -

-Que es eso?- dijo la señora ponfree ajustándose los lentes que usualmente usaba para leer

-Este es uno de los pastelillos que sirvieron el día de ayer, ya no lo podía guardar y... son sus favoritos -

La señora ponfree la miro incrédula y le dijo -Esta bien señorita Weasley, esta ves no le bajare puntos a su casa, pero es necesario que no vuelva a entrar a la enfermería sin mi permiso, yo entiendo que este preocupada por el señor Malfoy, pero no es necesario violar las reglas por eso -

Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba totalmente roja, pudo jurar que escucho una risita proveniente de debajo de la cama -s...si -

-Ahora debe irse, el señor Malfoy se encuentra bien, y en estos momentos se encuentra descansando, hoy mismo pienso darlo de alta -

Ginny asintió levemente y cuando se disponía a irse, (pensaba dejar a Vanesa ahí por haberla obligado entrar a la enfermería) escucho una vos

-Señora ponfree, podría permitirnos unos segundos -

Ginny se dio la vuelta completa, y ahí estaba, Malfoy se había despertado.

La señora pofree arrugo el seño y asintió mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*Vanesa*-*-*-*-*-*_**

****

Vanesa dio un respiro debajo de la cama, ese momento era seguro y podría salir, además de felicitar a Ginny por su gran actuación, pero le intrigaba algo ¿Para que Draco quería que Ginny se quedara con él?.

- y bien - Escucho decir a Ginny

- Y bien ¿Que?- contesto Draco con una sonrisa

-Para que querías que me quedara-

-No lo sé, Tú querías decirme algo si no, no hubieras entrado a la enfermería sin permiso -

- aaa eso... ¿Desde cuando estas despierto? -

Silencio

-... Creo que me voy- dijo ginny y Vanesa pudo ver como Giraba su cuerpo sobre sus talones

- oye espérate -

-¿Que? -

-Dame eso-

-a no, esto es mío, me lo merezco - dijo Ginny mientras parecía no dirigirse a Draco si no alguien más

-Pero tu dijiste que era para mi... ¿lo trajiste para mi?-

Ginny se quedo callada, Vanesa sabia perfectamente que Jamás contestaría que si, pero por que no le decía que ella seguía debajo de la cama "se le habría olvidado que estaba ahí"

- Claro, ¿cómo no?... Esa fue una excusa- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi?-

-no- contesto fríamente

Algo andaba mal, o ese no era su amigo o se traía algo entre manos 

- Bueno como ayer estabas tan preocupada -

_¿ayer?, esto se pone mejor a cada momento_

-Yo... bueno lo que pasa es que quien no se preocuparía... no por ti por cualquiera-

-aaaaaa-

estaba usando esa vos melosa que usa siempre que quiere convencerme de algo.

Silencio

-este... creo que ya me voy y...-

-ahyyy,.. me duele, me duele-

- que tienes que te pasa - dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama para ver que era lo que pasaba -llamo a la señora ponfree-

_"y no estaba preocupada"_

-NO, no te molestes, ya se me pasa-

Silencio incomodo, en el que vanesa se imagino lo que paso y no pudo hacer más que una mueca y esbozar una media sonrisa

-......Adiós-

-no hasta pronto-

Se escucho un portazo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, sin mucha prisa salio de debajo de la cama y con una cara lívida, pero ansiosa miro a su mejor amigo que en esos momentos sonreía maliciosamente.

-se puede saber ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?-

Draco que ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba cerca se espanto

-que... ¿qué hacías debajo de la cama?-

-a no, yo te pregunte primero así que responde ahora-

-pero ¿hacer que?-

- ¿cómo que, que?... besaste a mi mejor amiga -

- a eso -

- si eso -

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un final un poco gracioso, en realidad a sido uno de los caps, que mas me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también.

No olviden los Reviews y gracias a los que están atentos a las actualizaciones, prometo no tardar con el 7º capitulo. 

Hasta pronto Vanesa C.


	7. La enfermeria Otra version o Vision?

Hola queridos lectores, ¿Tarde demasiado?, espero que no, aun que la verdad es que si.  
  
Este cap va dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y esperan que lo continué, pero en especial a Arwen Chan, por que siempre me deja Reviews que me animan a seguir y a Di Malfoy, Por que fue idea o más bien petición que hiciera este cap Enfermería..., pero esta ves desde el Punto de Vista de Draco y Ginny. ¡No me culpen por dejar esto a la imaginación! Jajajaja. Bueno este es el cap En La enfermería otras Visiones.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En La Enfermería Otras Visiones.  
  
-Señora ponfree, podría permitirnos unos segundos -  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta completa, y ahí estaba, Malfoy se había despertado. La señora ponfree arrugo el seño y asintió mientras se dirigía a su despacho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ginny *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Malfoy estaba Mirándola de una menera muy extraña ¿Qué querría?, Seguro nada Bueno... Claro que era seguro, no quería nada bueno.  
  
- y bien - fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca  
  
- Y bien ¿Qué?- Contesto Malfoy calmadamente, Y Ginny casi podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo  
  
-Para que quisieras que me quedara- la dijo a Malfoy más segura que antes  
  
-No lo sé, Tú querías decirme algo si no no hubieras entrado a la enfermería sin permiso -  
  
Eso fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, no sabia que decir, y mucho menos... ¿Qué estaría pensando Malfoy?, Maldijo a Vanesa entre sus pensamientos y se pregunto ¿Por qué siempre debía hacerle caso?¿Por que?.  
  
- aaa eso... - Balbuceo un poco ¿qué le decia?...- ...aaaaaaeeeeeste...¿Desde cuando estas despierto? - Bien Ginny, ¡Distraer para vencer!  
  
La cabeza de Ginny era un torbellino, pero todo comenzaba con la pregunta ¿Por qué a mí? Y terminaba con otra pregunta ¿Por qué a mí?, el silencio la mataba. Y si Malfoy Creía que en verdad se preocupaba por él... No, no es que no se preocupara, pero... jamás entraría a la enfermería por él... es decir ¿Quién no se preocuparía por un chico al cual le salvas la vida?... Bueno, tal vez la vida no, pero igual le había ayudado. Tenia la certeza de haber realizado su buena obra del Día, o almenos eso creia.  
  
Mil ideas más cruzaron por su cabeza, podría decirce que hasta pensó en que le regalaría de Cumpleaños a su hermano Charly, pero nada sobre como explicar el por que de su estancia ahí. Tantas eran las excusas que se le ocurría, que se le olvido la más fácil y rápida de todas, La verdad "Vanesa la había obligado, y como siempre la había dejado", lo único que tenia que hacer, era sacarla de debajo de la cama y... Largarse de ahí.  
  
¿Por qué las buenas soluciones llegan al final?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenia que escuchar y quemar su cerebro pensando en excusas que decirle a... Malfoy?. Esa era una decisión.  
  
Giro su cuerpo sobre sus talones, mientras decía - Creo que me voy -  
  
-Oye espérate - le dijo Malfoy, y ella se volteo "involuntariamente" (n/a: ni ella se lo creía)  
  
-¿Que? - contesto, no si, no dime, no que deseas, no made... (n/a:eso es exagerar), sino ¿qué?  
  
-Dame eso- dijo Malfoy señalando el pastel de chocolate que Ginny contenía en sus manos  
  
Ginny miro el pastel, y casi como Niña cumpliéndose un capricho contesto -ah no, esto es mío, me lo merezco - dijo mientras miraba puntos indefinidos de la habitación, ese "Me lo merezco" iba dirigido a Vanesa.  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que era para mí... ¿lo trajiste para mi no es verdad?-  
  
Ginny se quedo callada, la verdad era que si lo había traído para él... claro no ella pero... igual ese pastel estaba allí para se rentregado a Malfoy  
  
- Claro, ¿cómo no?... Esa fue una excusa- dijo con sarcasmo, nunca hay mejor salida que el sarcasmo  
  
-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?-  
  
-no- contesto, la respuesta para Ginny no se hizo esperar, es del tipo de esos impulsos que te dan, como cuando un chico te dice en broma que si quieres ser su novia, te piden la tarea por la cual no dormiste hasta las 2 o que hagas un favor que implique separarte de tu libro de HP aunque sea la 1000º que lo estés leyendo (n/a:Me salí del tema).  
  
- Bueno como ayer estabas tan preocupada -  
  
ayer, Tenia que mencionar el día de ayer, yo tratando de olvidar y este recordándomelo  
  
-Yo... bueno lo que pasa es que quien no se preocuparía... no por ti por cualquiera-  
  
-aaaaaahhh- Ginny había hecho tanto énfasis en la palabra "Cualquiera ", que pudo notar cierto tono dolido en la respuesta de Malfoy  
  
Otra vez ese silencio incomodo, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, además sentía que algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente, y claro no era el hecho de que el delicioso olor del pastel de chocolate casi derritiéndosele en las manos tuviera algo que ver. (N/a: jajajajaja)  
  
-este... creo que ya me voy y...- dijo Ginny titubeando, si lograba salir de ahí viva, el pastel seria suyo.  
  
-ahyyy,.. me duele, meduele-  
  
- que tienes que te pasa - dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama para ver que era lo que pasaba, el tono de preocupación le había salido del alma, tan dentro del alma que ni cuenta se había dado -llamo a la señora ponfree- dijo acercándose un poco más a Malfoy, para verificar en donde le dolía  
  
-NO, no te molestes, ya se me pasa- contesto este y Ginny pudo notar, o que estaban Muy cerca o ella se estaba imaginando cosas, Sabia que la realidad era la primera,... pero como deseaba que fuera la segunda.  
  
Sintió como Draco la tomaba por la cintura, y lentamente la acercaba hacia él mientras le murmuraba tiernamente "Déjate llevar por el momento", Ahora, sus intenciones estaban más que claras, e incluso ella ya no podía hacer nada, se había paralizado. Poso sus labios sobre los suyos tiernamente, el tacto entre estos hizo que se estremeciera levemente y un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, poco a poco abio la boca, para experimentar aquel beso mas a fondo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron lentamente, mientras exploraban cada uno de los rincones de sus respectivas bocas, podía sentir el sabor dulce de su boca, tenia un rico sabor a uva, lentamente se acerco a él y lo tomo por la nuca mientras movía la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado. "Pero como es triste despertar" y eso era lo que había hecho Ginny, por un momento recordó a Vanesa, su promesa y sobre todo ¿No se suponía que odiaba a Malfoy?. Lentamente fue parando el beso, aunque deseaba que siguiera no podía... o No debía, al separarse pudo notar un vació en su estomago, todo le parecía un poco ajeno pero había tomado ya la decisión, en ese momento debía irse  
  
-......Adiós- murmuro por lo bajo, tenia las mejillas de un rojo carmín muy peculiar.  
  
-no, hasta pronto-  
  
Ginny corrió casi a su sala común, no sin antes azotar la puerta de la enfermería, mientras pasaba por los pasillos no podía evitar tener esa tonta sonrisa que la mayoría pone después de besarse con él alguien, se supone que ella acababa de romper con su novio, ¿Cómo podía recuperarse tan rápido?, no, no se había recuperado, solo se había distraído "Valla distracción", vamos Virginia no te abrumes.  
  
Ginny fue a dar al suelo, junto con otra Chica  
  
-Podrías fijarte por donde caminas Idiota -  
  
Esa vos chillona, fastidiarte, irritante, alzada, creída... etc. no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Idiota, tu y tu abuela, Parkinson- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se detenía a mirar a Pansy, pudo notar que alguien se encontraba a su lado Millicent (N/a:¿así se escribe? "Millicent Bulstrode")  
  
-No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia, pequeña rata-  
  
-Para mí que aquí la rata es otra-  
  
-Cállate Weasley, a menos que quieras que te cierre esa boca de Comadreja para siempre-  
  
-Inténtalo Parkinson-  
  
Ginny se arrepentid de haberla retado, Millicent la tomo por la espalda quitándole la varita mientras Pansy la apuntaba por el frente, pronuncio unas palabras y Ginny sintió como si le dieran un latigazo en el cuerpo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada  
  
- ¿qué pasa Weasley? Ya no pareces tan contenta, acaso todavía sigues llorando por MY nuevo novio, dicen que te boto por que eres muy poca cosa, era obvio que él quisiera algo mejor -  
  
Ginny apretó sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos  
  
-Claro, pero que me dices del tuyo, por que creo que a ti también te botaron no- La expresión en la cara de Pansy cambio totalmente  
  
-Tu no sabes NADA sobre eso- Ginny esbozo una media sonrisa -oh, claro que sé, y adivina que creo que hiciste una mala inversion, por que Malfoy besa muchísimo mejor que Butch, sin contar que es más guapo - eso le había salido del alma, y había tenido un efecto en Pansy tan malo, que casi se muere por eso. Bajo la mano lentamente y Ginny aprovecho ese descuido para liberarse de Millicent y recuperar su varita.  
  
-Creo que Pansy, me hiciste un gran favor al liberarme de Butch, ah y por cierto que se siente ser cambiada por una "Comadreja"- Ginny sonrió abiertamente mientras decía todo eso con un tono despectivo. Camino hasta perder de vista a Pansy y Millicent, que había roto en llanto, ¿Tanto le Gustaba Malfoy?, bueno a decir verdad parece que él también la quiere, por que se veía muy mal en el jardín. pero que se le puede hacer, estoy segura de que me voy a arrepentir de lo que dije, pero ¿Por qué no disfrutar el Momento?. Y con ese pensamiento se fue directo a su sala común, ya sin ningún contratiempo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, este esta mejor eso espero por cierto, ya deben saber por que no quería describir el beso, "SOY MUY MALA HACIENDOLO" pero pues ya saben "Todo sea por los lectores", adquiriré experiencia y ya verán voy a hacer un fic R jajajajajaja no me veo.  
  
Hasta pronto y ya saben dejen Reviews, ¿mejorare Algún dic?, sugerencias lo que sea.  
  
Que la magia los acompañe Vanesa C.  
  
PD: Para los observadores y El Pastel ¿Dónde quedo?, una de dos en el piso de el pasillo en el que se tropezó Ginny con Pansy o embarrado en la nuca de Draco. ?????????????????????? 


	8. La propuesta

Hola a todos mis Lectores gracias por los reviews.  
Y ya saben rviews plissssss.  
Los dejo con mi cap. 7  
  
1.- La propuesta  
  
Era una hermosa tarde de Lunes, el clima cálido de la fogata en la sala común inundaba el lugar, y su aroma de madera vieja tranquilizaba un poco el ambiente,... o tal vez solo un poco.  
  
-¿QUE?- se escucho un grito que bien pudo haberle roto los oídos a todos los presentes  
  
- Puedes callarte Vanesa -  
  
- NO, no puedo -  
  
Draco Malfoy suspiro en ese momento, como odiaba que Vanesa se pusiera en ese plan de niña inocente y mimada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, con paso lento y tranquilo "Solo cuenta hasta cinco - se dijo -...1...2...3...4...5.."  
  
- Draco espera - "Perfecto", sin mucha prisa volvió a darle la cara a Vanesa, mientras con una sonrisa tranquila pronunciaba un - Si -  
  
Vanesa lo miro con desconfianza, seguramente "Lo había hecho de nuevo, y como siempre ella había caído, ¿Acaso no puedes negar a tus instintos?"  
  
- ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? -  
  
La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande al oír a Vanesa pronunciar aquellas palabras, - Pues veras,... Es de lo más simple que podrás hacer en toda tu vida -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny estaba con su hermano y Hermione en la sala común viendo como jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo, a decir verdad Hermione no era muy buena, pero le estaba dando lo mejor de si al Juego. Por otra parte Ginny estaba más distraída de lo acostumbrado, estaba "Pensando" desde aquel día en la enfermería no había querido estar sola ni un solo momento, Siempre esperaba al trío , para ir a absolutamente cualquier lado, eso a Harry le había molestado notablemente, y hoy a pesar de que no había entrenamiento decidió salir con su Saeta a practicar.  
  
El cuadro de la sala común se abrió y por el atravesaron Colin y Denis que comían unas nuevas golosinas de invención Muggle. Colin hiba hablando tranquilamente, mientras Denis haciéndole tanto caso como todos los alumnos al profesor Beens, buscaba a alguien entre los que estaban en la sala.  
  
- Ginny, hay una chica de Slytherin fuera de la sala común que dice que quiere hablar contigo,... Creo que se llama Vanesa o algo así no sé - dijo Denis dejando a Colin hablando solo  
  
-aah, Gracias Denis - Ginny se despidió de los chicos y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
- Hola Vane -  
  
- Hola Ginny -  
  
- ¿qué haces? -  
  
Caminaron hacia los jardines y cuando llegaron Vanesa empezó a hablar con ella de cosas sin sentido hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde, la hora de la comida ya había pasado y se acercaba la de la cena, pero ninguna sentía ganas de ir a cenar. El frió había empezado a calarles los huesos así que Ginny decidió que ya era momento de que regresaran al castillo.  
  
-Por que no regresamos al castillo-  
  
-eeeee, bueno yo... si, pero...¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -  
  
- Depende -  
  
-de ¿que?-  
  
-de cual sea el favor-  
  
-... Bueno entonces por que no nos quedamos solo un ratito más -  
  
- mmmmm... esta bien, pero solo un ratito, no quiero morirme de frío -  
  
- si como sea, Ya sabes que pasado mañana es el primer viaje a Hogsmeade - Ginny asintió - y bueno yo... tengo una , una "especie" de cita -  
  
Ginny sonrió -enserio ¿Con quien? Dime -  
  
Vanesa hizo una mueca -No es en realidad por que yo quiera, es un como acuerdo -  
  
- ¿Acuerdo? -  
  
- Si, pero eso no tiene importancia -  
  
-Como que no tiene importancia?, ahora me dices -  
  
-es que es complicado, lo único que quiero es que tu también me ayudes-  
  
-¿yo? ¿Como?  
  
- Si tu, lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme -  
  
-¿ayudarte?, Vanesa explícate por que no te entiendo -  
  
-Si solo tienes que ayudarme, lo que pasa es que mi "Cita" tiene un amigo y dice que como va a estar solo, que tal si tu podrías...-  
  
-Ah no eso no, Ya se por donde vas y creeme no va a Funcionar-  
  
-Por favor Ginny, es solo un día -  
  
- Un día o dos, tu quieres que salga con una persona x , que no conozco en lo más mínimo-  
  
-Por favor Ginny - Dijo Vanesa Juntando las manos en forma de suplica  
  
Ginny sonrió -No seas exagerada Venesa-  
  
-Entonces si me haces el favor- dijo esta sonriendo  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-¿Por que?-  
  
-ya te lo he dicho... y a todo esto quien es tu cita-  
  
-Si te lo digo aceptas-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
Venesa suspiro -Es Blaise-  
  
- Zabini - Alcanzo a decir Ginny antes de partirse de la risa  
  
-Si Zabini - dijo Venesa un poco molesta -Entonces???-  
  
-No será que quieres que valla con David- dijo Ginny aun entre risas  
  
-No no es David-  
  
- Pero iras -  
  
-mmmm... esta Bien, pero me debes un favor... un gran favor-  
  
-Dalo por hecho- dijo Venesa con una gran sonrisa, Que le pareció muy sospechosa a Ginny  
  
-Entonces mejor vamonos al castillo que ya es muy tarde -  
  
-Si vamos-  
  
Caminaron de regreso al Castillo, Ginny había comenzado a decirle a Vanesa que debería de ponerse ese broche que le habían regalado en navidad, después de todo combinaba con el color de sus ojos y así sorprendería a Blaise  
  
-Sabes Vanesa, si fuéramos en la misma casa podría hacer los preparativos para tu primera cita -  
  
- Ginny no es mi primera cita -  
  
-mmm... no tu primera cita exactamente, pero tu primera con un alumno de Hagwarts, Tal ves y te sirve para que olvides a mi hermano -  
  
-Ginny te das cuenta que me estas diciendo que debería olvidarme de tu hermano por Blaise-  
  
-Sip, no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Ginny con tono infantil  
  
-Además si fuéramos el la misma casa tendrías que soportar mis locuras todos los días, desde que amanece hasta que anochece-  
  
- Tienes Razón -contesto Ginny - pero seguro si fuéramos en la misma casa seria Gryffindor, así que no tendrías tan malas influencias -  
  
-Malas influencias como no, ¿Cuales?-  
  
-Malfoy-  
  
-Draco - Vanesa río - Draco es mala influencia para ti, yo no ando por ahí besan...-  
  
- YA llegamos - la interrumpió Ginny cuando ya habían llegado al castillo  
  
Vanesa seguía riendo -entonces yo me pongo ese horrible broche y tu no te hechas para atrás -  
  
-si esta bien, además ese broche no esta feo -  
  
-Entonces recuérdame regalártelo esta navidad- dijo Vanes mientras caminaba en dirección de su sala común  
  
Ginny por su parte decidió dirigirse al gran comedor a cenar.  
  
Vanesa entro a su sala común y se topo con los ojos de Draco  
  
-Como te fue-  
  
-Bien, pero sabes no me gusta hacerle esto a Ginny-  
  
-Hacerle que?-  
  
-Ya sabes a que me refiero, ni siquiera estoy segura que le valla a gustar la idea que le vas a proponer -  
  
-Eso es algo en el que solo ella y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo. Después de todo no la estas engañando, le dijiste toda la verdad, no-  
  
-Claro pero igual, me hace sentir mal, creo que tiene razón con eso de las malas influencias -  
  
-¿Malas influencias?-  
  
-si ella dijo que tú eres una mala influencia-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Que les pareció, esta lleno de Diálogos, pero creo que me quedo bien. Empiezo a pensar que voy muy lento, yo que creía que por el cap 10 ya lo habría terminado y apenas estoy empezando.  
  
¿Qué trama mi amor Draco? Yo lo sé pero no se los diré si no hasta el cap que viene "En Hogsmeade" con la aparición estelar de mi otro amor Harry casi no aparece pero ya lo ara.  
  
Pd: La tardanza se debe a que desde un principio pensaba hacerlo con spoilers del 5, pero decidí que mejor no, así que tuve que ajustar unas cosas, y esperar a que las ideas fluyeran de nuevo. Sorry.  
  
Hasta el próximo Cap. Vanesa C:  
  
Por cierto lean mi fic Todo por mi gato que también es G/D apenas puse el prologo y me quedo corto pero ya mejorara. 


	9. En Hogsmeade

11.-En Hogsmeade  
  
Vanesa entro a su sala común y se topo con los ojos de Draco  
  
-Como te fue-  
  
-Bien, pero sabes no me gusta hacerle esto a Ginny-  
  
-Hacerle que?-  
  
-Ya sabes a que me refiero, ni siquiera estoy segura que le valla a gustar la idea que le vas a proponer -  
  
-Eso es algo en el que solo ella y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo. Des pues de todo no la estas engañando, le dijiste toda la verdad, no-  
  
-Claro pero igual, me hace sentir mal, creo que tiene razon con eso de las malas influencias -  
  
-¿Malas influencias?-  
  
-si ella dijo que tú eres una mala influencia-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
- Hola chicos - Saludo Ginny al entrar al Gran Comedor  
  
-Hola Ginny - Contestaron Ron y Hermione, Harry aun no llegaba  
  
-Me puedo sentar con ustedes-  
  
-Claro - Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Ron le preguntaba - y tu amiga...¿Vanesa?-  
  
-Si, esta ahí en su mesa - Contesto Ginny mientras se volteaba para buscarla "Que feliz se podría Vanesa de saber que mi hermano se acuerda de su nombre" pero no la encontró, en cambio se encontró con Blaise, y unos lugares mas allá con Buthch y Pansy haciéndose cariñitos, a Ginny se le revolvió el estomago mientras pensaba que si seguía mirando iba a vomitar, hizo una mueca y al momento siguiente Vanesa entro por la puerta del gran comedor y justo después entro Malfoy. Ginny no supo por que pero el solo verlo hacia que se pusiera un poco roja y se le revolviera "Más" el estomago "Ahora si voy a vomitar" (n/a: no por mi Draco si no por tanto mareo *Suspiro* estoy loca mejor sigo) se dijo mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado "Respira Ginny, respira".  
  
-Ginny ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Hermione con un tono un poco preocupado al ver que estaba roja y un poco acelerada  
  
-eeee... este Nada, Lo que pasa es que me dieron ganas de... estornudar y me aguante - Dijo Ginny mientras intentaba parecer convincente  
  
-ahhhh- le dijo Hermione mirándola como si estuviera en un interrogatorio  
  
Ginny sonrió débilmente, mientras veía a su salvación acercarse  
  
-Hola- saludo Harry Con el pelo mojado y con un rico olor a Rosas que solo se adquiere cuando uno se baña en el baño de los prefectos.  
  
Ginny lo miro y respondió con un débil -Hola- no por que aun le gustase, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que él la odiaba y que ella solo le atraía, si no por que aun tenia eso en el estomago. Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y la beso en la mejilla mientras se servia un poco de jugo de calabaza. Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar Ron saco como platica el viaje a Hogsmeade, a sus hermanos les había ido tan bien, que ahora ya tenían una tienda ahí, Ron rezaba por que sus hermanos les hicieran una rebaja por ser familia, y se quejaba continuamente de que tenían cierta preferencia por Harry que por él. Ginny por su parte no participaba mucho en la platica, tenia puestos sus pensamientos en su "Cita secreta" sonrió para si era la primera vez que tenia algo así como una cita a ciegas, por que Vanesa no le había dicho con quien tenia que ir.  
  
-Es cierto!- exclamo Ginny haciendo que el trío la mirara "Había olvidado preguntarle a Vanesa quien era el supuesto amigo"  
  
-Te pasa algo Ginny- dijo Ron  
  
-No, nada- contesto algo apenada por gritar derepende sin ningún motivo "Por que era tan descuidada"  
  
Siguió comiendo mientras Ron y Harry hablaban sobre los entrenamientos y Hermione la miraba extrañamente como intentando descifrar en que estaba pensando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El día de ir a Hogsmeade había llegado y Vanesa parada en la entrada al pueblo movía frenéticamente el pie "Donde te metiste Ginny".  
  
Ginny por su parte corría de un lado a otro, "esta bien que no sepa quien será mi , pero, eso si, debo ir presentable" No encontraba el collar que su hermano Charly le había regalado cuando cumplió 15 "Donde...donde...donde te puse...por fav...AQUÍ ESTA, si,si por fin" Ginny acababa de encontrar su collar de oro con un diamante rojo en el centro y en la parte de atrás una inscripción que decía , Sonrió levemente mientras se lo acomodaba en el cuello.  
  
-----------"Si Ginny no aparece dentro de 10 min voy por ella y..."---------  
---  
  
-ESPERENME- le grito Ginny a Colin y a sus amigos antes de que estos cerraran la puerta de la diligencia  
  
-Apúrate- le grito Colin al ver que se había detenido por sabe que  
  
-Si, ahí voy- contesto Ginny mientras desatoraba su suéter de la puerta principal -Ya estoy aquí-  
  
-Bien, vamonos-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-ESTO ES MÄS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR- dijo Vanesa fuera de su paciencia - En este momento voy por ella -  
  
Era sabido por todos que Vanesa tenia una cierta manía por la puntualidad, para ella los compromisos eran muy importantes y el pronto cumplimiento con estos era como su ley.  
  
-¡VANESA!- grito Ginny casi bajando de un salto de la diligencia  
  
-Ginny, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-  
  
-mmmmmm... puess, creo que son las 11 y la cita es a las 11:10... tenemos 10 minutos-  
  
-CLARO, pero quedamos de vernos aquí a las 10:40-  
  
-Hay Vanesa no hagas dramas-  
  
-Dramas ¿yo?-  
  
-si, tu... mejor vamos a donde se supone que nos vamos a ver con Blaise y .... -  
  
-la persona x-  
  
-Vamos Vanesa, dime quien es-  
  
-Ya te lo dije ¡No lo sé!-  
  
Ginny viro los ojos mientras decía - Mira, ya estamos aquí... Ves te dije que exagerabas, hasta temprano llegamos- -Hola Vanesa-  
  
-Hola Blaise-  
  
-Hola...-  
  
-Virginia, pero, dime Ginny -  
  
-Claro, Hola Ginny-  
  
-"Ves te dije que era tarde"-murmuro Vanesa  
  
-"Hay perdón, pero no es tarde son las 11 con 7 ni siquiera 11:10" le contesto Ginny en un murmullo  
  
-"Olvidalo"-  
  
-Nos sentamos en lo que esperamos a...- "Dilo, por favor dilo" pero en ves de decirlo lanzo un quejido  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo mirándola Vanesa, mientras esta la miraba molesta -...eeee... Por que no tomamos algo-  
  
-Si- dijo Vanesa con poco animo  
  
Los minutos pasaron y Ginny había comenzado a aburrirse, esta era su segunda cerveza de mantequilla y el supuesto "amigo" no llegaba, además de que entre la conversación de Blaise y Vanesa se sentía sobrando, como quien dice estaba haciendo mal tercio, aun que en realidad había notado que Vanesa no estaba de lo más animada, más bien parecía igual de aburrida que ella, "Tal ves ese era el trato y no quería estar sola, mejor morir de aburrimiento acompañada, pero ella ya no podía más"  
  
-Chicos, creo que voy a dar una vuelta-  
  
-bien- contesto Blaise con una sonrisa  
  
Ginny miro a Vanesa que tenia una mueca - Esta Bien-  
  
-Tal vez regrese - dijo enfatizando el talvez  
  
Gynny tomo su suéter y salió del lugar, el frió fresco de la mañana le dio en el rostro y se sintió liberada, después de todo había dejado a Vanesa y sus comentarios con Blaise atrás. , se sentía un poco desanimada por que a pesar de todo se había interesado en aquella supuesta cita, rebusco entre su camisa y saco el collar que le había regalado su hermano y sonrió tristemente, lo había usado el día en el que había tenido su primera cita a escondidas con Blaise, recordaba como si fuera ayer como había saltado por la ventana de su habitación y se había encontrado con él en el jardín trasero... "Vamos Ginny no seas estúpida, deja de pensar en ese idiota,... pero a pesar de todo lo recordaba como a su primer Novio" -Será mejor que regrese al castillo- dijo esta ves en vos alta  
  
-¿Por que?- le pregunto una vos por detrás  
  
-No creo que te importe- contesto tajantemente  
  
-No seas tan agresiva conmigo... después de todo yo venia a disculparme contigo-  
  
-Disculparte ¿Por que?-  
  
-por llegar tarde- "Tarde, entonces... no" Ginny se volteo  
  
y Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy Con su túnica de Hogwars un poco desarreglado, con una sonrisa, sus ojos grises mirándola tentativamente y lo mas importante sostenía una rosa roja en su mano derecha  
  
-Hola- saludo inocentemente  
  
-Ho...o..la-  
  
-Te traje esto- dijo alargándole la rosa  
  
-e...este...Gracias - Ginny tomo la rosa y sintió como se ponía roja hasta la punta de los cabellos  
  
Hubo un silencio que pereció interminable para Ginny en el que ella estaba en estado de Shock y Draco le sonreía graciosamente  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Y ahora ¿que hacemos? - le pregunto Vanesa a Blaise  
  
-No sé... ¿Qué quieres hacer?-  
  
-mmmm... por que no damos una vuelta por ahí -  
  
-Esta bien, entonces voy a pedir la cuenta-  
  
Después de que Blaise pagara salieron de las 3 escobas y caminaron tranquilamente sin rumbo  
  
- Mira - dijo Blaise señalando una tienda de túnicas donde siempre daban muy caro -Esa tienda pertenece a mi padre, él dice que cuando sea grande será mía, pero no estoy muy seguro de que quiera dedicarme a hacer eso-  
  
-entonces ¿qué quieres ser?-  
  
-Bueno...yo... aun no lo sé, y tu ¿qué quieres ser de grande?-  
  
-yo... no lo sé...tal vez sea directora en una empresa o Diseñadora-  
  
-Entonces tal vez si me dedique a mi tienda de túnicas- contesto Blaise con una sonrisa  
  
-Si... y como buen amigo vas a promocionar mis ideas- dijo Vanesa enfatizando el Buen amigo  
  
Blaise sonrió y le dijo -quieres un helado-  
  
-esta bien, pero solo si tu invitas, por que no traigo ni un quinto-  
  
-claro que yo invito-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
(n/a: Diran a que viene Vanesa y Blaise, ya verán, por otra parte, era, principalmente por que no sabia ya que escribir con D/G me falta lo romántico para esto o mejor dicho estoy en blanco como Ginny jaja, ... he de seguir con mi fic este es un intermedio para decirles tonterías y que vayan a comer, al baño, etc... y por cierto dejen reivews).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco sonreía tranquilamente, ahora tenia lo importante que era el elemento sorpresa, había llegado por atrás como quien no quiere la cosa y ahora ya tenia a Ginny en blanco, la reacción de la chica había sido muy graciosa y por una extraña razón no odia evitar sonreír  
  
-Por que no vamos a tomar algo- le dijo Draco a Ginny aun con la sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Ginny lo miro y solo asintió mientras murmuraba -Vamos-  
  
Caminaron lentamente por Hogsmeade haciendo que la mayoría los mirara, eso ponía más nerviosa a Ginny  
  
-ya estamos aquí- le anuncio Draco- Hay que sentarnos-  
  
Ginny acepto  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lo siento por que dije que este cap tenia una aparición estelar de Harry, pero no, es este si no el próximo cap, a mi se me cruzan los cables y los hago esperar...jajaja.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y ya se que me quede a la mitad pero tengo mucho sueño... así que hasta pronto.  
  
PD: Tengo una noticia de ultima hora (Hace 2 días) El trailer de HP3 ya esta en la red y yo corro para ir a verlo, así que chaos a todos.  
  
Y por cierto dejen REVIEWS los adoro, y sobre todo a los que leyeron el prologo de TODO POR MI GATO que pronto voy a continuar (a decir verdad ya tengo el cap 1 y 2), pero mañana los subo por que ahorita soy un zombie  
  
Vanesa C. 


	10. En las tres escobas

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, hoy decidí por fin continuar el fic la verdad es que no había entrado a mi Correo y justo me di cuenta de los reviews (Se dan cuenta de que es como la 3ª ves que lo escribo bien *Reviews* desde que escribo en FF.net), Gracias por dejarlos.  
  
Y aquí sigue mi fic... *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
10.-En Las tres escobas  
  
Caminaron lentamente por Hogsmeade haciendo que la mayoría los mirara, eso ponía más nerviosa a Ginny  
  
-ya estamos aquí- le anuncio Draco- Hay que sentarnos-  
  
Ginny acepto  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny no sabia por que, pero de pronto le entro un tic nervioso, "El shock" por dios como odiaba eso de dejar de pensar durante 5 min podía tener consecuencias desastrosas, Como la que ella estaba viviendo ahora. Se había dejado arrastrar por Malfoy a las tres escobas sin objeción, como si estuviera contenta por eso...  
  
-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto la vos de Draco  
  
"Que si quiero algo?, salir de aquí es una buena opción"  
  
-No, nada ... estuve aquí hace un rato- ahora se explicaba por que Vanesa no le había dicho quien era su cita secreta, era claro que si ella hubiera sabido que su cita era un Malfoy no hubiera aceptado -oh esa .... me las va a pagar- soltó Ginny en un murmullo  
  
- ¿Decías algo?- escucho que le decía Malfoy  
  
-Emmm... no NADA- Que demonios le pasa si yo quiero hablar sola lo hago,... pero no me lo prohíbe o si, No por Díos Virginia cuenta hasta 10...1...2...3..4...5...6... ¿u n momento? Por que Malfoy querría salir conmigo mejor se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts  
  
-Puedo tomar su pedido- Dijo una bruja con aspecto amigable, parecía tener aproximadamente 1 año de haber salido de la escuela y les sonreía placidamente.  
  
Draco miro a Ginny y luego se dirigió a la bruja -Si, Podría traer una cerveza de mantequilla -  
  
-Solo una- dijo la bruja mirando a Ginny, que parecía seguir contando por lo bajo "50...51...52...53... "  
  
-Si una- contesto Draco y Ginny tuvo la sensación de que les dirigió una mirada risueña y hasta cierto punto extraña  
  
"60...61...62...63...64...65... te matare Vanesa...66...67...68..."  
  
-Aquí tienen- dijo la bruja que anteriormente los había atendido mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un gran baso con la cerveza espumeando, pero eso no era lo peculiar.  
  
"Dos popotes,... en un solo baso..¿QUÉ TIENE ESA BRUJA? " Ginny alzo la mirada y pudo ver a la bruja con una sonrisa en la boca y al notar que la miraba le guiñaba un ojo, Ginny no supo por que pero se puso muy... pero muy Roja.  
  
Dirigio su mirada al frente para ver de nuevo al baso y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, él estaba al igual que ella mirando el baso, con una mueca divertida  
  
-¿Quieres?- pregunto Draco con esa sonrisa aun en sus labios mientras le señalaba uno de los popotes  
  
- No - Contesto Ginny con un tono cortante mientras parecía estar aun desconcertada mientras meneaba el pie inconscientemente.  
  
Por otra parte Draco parecía estar disfrutando de lo mejor la cerveza y sus pensamientos, ni siquiera miraba a Ginny, lo que hacia que la chica se exasperara mas de lo que ya estaba.  
  
"Debería de largarme de aquí en este momento" se repetía Ginny en sus pensamientos pero por mas que intentaba encontrar una excusa para irse no la encontraba "Un momento Ginny, EXCUSA, tu estas pensando en una excusa para decírsela a Malfoy, seguro ya te volviste loca" se dijo mientras se disponía a pararse...  
  
-Un jugo de calabaza por favor-  
  
-Y que desea usted -  
  
-...una cerveza de mantequilla- (N/a: Soy yo o solo venden eso en ese lugar)  
  
-Eso es todo-  
  
-Si... por ahora-  
  
-...en un momento están listos-  
  
-Si gracias-  
  
Ginny se iba a parar en ese momento cuando escucho aquellas voces, a su mente solo vino una palabra "Odio", miro al lugar de donde provenían las voces y fue cuando pudo ver a Butch y a Pansy sentados a dos mesas de la suya tomados de la mano y sonriendo.  
  
Preciono la punta de sus dedos contra la palma de su mano mientras volvía su mirada nuevamente al frente, justo donde estaba Draco. Pudo notar que él también miraba la escena y al igual que ella con cierto recelo miraba al frente.  
  
Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron como lanzando centellas de fuego, era el tipo de miradas que ambos se habían hecho algunas veces, pero ahora no lo hacían intencionalmente, ninguno de los dos se encontraba realmente en aquel lugar mirando al otro.  
  
- Aquí tienen, el jugo de calabaza para la señorita y... la cerveza de Mantequilla para el joven, Si desean algo más no duden en llamarme-  
  
-Claro-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Mira!- exclamo Vanesa con alegría -esa lechuza, a que no es hermosa-  
  
-No- contesto Blaise con una sonrisa a medias -no , ves que le falta un dedo, sus alas están muy cortas y si no me equivoco eso de ahí - señalo la cabeza del ave - es un ojo postizo-  
  
Vanesa hizo una mueca - Claro que no, que no ves que eso es...es... -se acerco un poco para agudizar la vista - es...¡Un ojo postizo!- termino de decir con resignación  
  
-Vez, te lo dije,... además - señalo un letrero debajo de su perchero - es de las más lentas - termino haciendo un gesto muy irónico y un tono burlón que provoco la indignación del ave, que lanzo un gemido que perforo los oídos de los chicos  
  
-Tenias razón- dijo Vanesa mientras se dirigía al ave -¡Que mal genio!, seguro por eso estas tan maltratada - La lechuza ladeo la cabeza - y no pareces vieja, seguro eres de las lechuzas que pasan la mitad del tiempo peleando con otras, ¡NO! - la lechuza lanzo un picotazo al aire - apuesto lo que sea a que tu...-  
  
-Vanesa-  
  
-¿QUE?.. apuesto lo que sea a que perdiste eso ojo en una ...-  
  
-Vanesa-  
  
-¿QUÉ quieres Blaise?.. en una pelea con alguna otra lechuza más dotada...-  
  
-VANESA!- grito Blaise  
  
-¿Que quieres Blaise?- contesto Vanesa mientras se voltea para verlo  
  
-... Estas hablando con una lechuza-  
  
- Si, y que hay de malo en eso- contesto exaltada  
  
Blaise miro hacia los lados -¿Qué hay de malo?- pregunto en tono irónico, mientras Vanesa caía en cuanta de que más de la mitad de los que se encontraban en el lugar los miraba como si estuvieran locos.  
  
Vanesa miro hacia abajo mientras murmuraba -Vamonos de aquí Blaise-  
  
-Claro... y con mucho gusto- dijo Blaise aun con ese tono irónico en las palabras.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny despertó de su trance al momento en el que la bruja que atendía a Blaise y Pansy se retiraba para ver a otros clientes.  
  
-Weasley...- Ginny miro a Draco de repente (ella ni se había dado cuenta de que lo tenia enfrente) aun con una mirada ausente - yo quiero... decirte que...-  
  
Ginny aun no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, igual tanto el odio como el amor son ciegos, y al momento siguiente volvía a tener a Malfoy enfrente de ella, movía la boca... como si tratara de decir algo... o le estaba diciendo algo, pero, no entendía nada, no era que Draco no se explicase, si no que ella lo veía pero no lo escuchaba.  
  
Fijo su mirada en sus ojos grises que parecían inexpresivos como siempre, aunque con un brillo inusual. Bajo lentamente la mirada hasta sus labios, por alguna extraña razón sentía esa gran necesidad de hacer algo, algo que llamara la atención de Butch y de Pansy para que dejaran de verse como idiotas, y esa tipa se quitara del lugar que por derecho le correspondía a ella (N/a: Que dramática) y se movió rápidamente, ni Draco se lo esperaba. Ginny se incorporo latamente a donde Draco estaba, y con un suave movimiento lo beso...  
  
El beso estaba cargado de odio, rencor y sed de venganza, pero aun así resultaba un buen beso, al principio tomo a Draco por sorpresa, pero luego lenta y suavemente le fue devolviendo el beso con los mismos sentimientos impregnados.  
  
"esto definitivamente no iba como lo había planeado" ¿planeado? Claro él lo había planeado todo, la idea era simple, cumpliría el reto que le habían puesto en aquella reunión, aunque Blaise le dijera que era una perdida de tiempo, para él esto era cuestión de honor, aquel día en el que caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarst pensaba en lo fácil que le había resultado todo, ahora ya tenia aliados (Gracias a Blaise), pronto recuperaría a sus... "amigos"...y cumpliría la estupidez a la cual había dado su palabra, sabia que convencer a cualquier Gryffindor tonta habría sido lo ideal para cumplir el reto, eso era algo que había decidido desde un principio, pero claro, tenia que encontrarse con Weasley, sus problemas y justo después de eso a su Pansy con el estúpido de Collins. Él sabia perfectamente la razón por la cual Collins había elegido a Pansy como parte del reto, "Así el tendría el camino libre" él afuera y Butch adentro, entonces se le ocurrió... Aquel día en la enfermería lo había decidido Weasley se le había puesto enfrente y bueno el simplemente tomo la oportunidad, además de que así no nada mas terminaba con el estúpido reto, si no que también pasaba a fastidiar a Ronald Wasley. "pero, esto... esto si que no se lo esperaba".  
  
Ginny no sabia de donde había salido aquel impulso, pero como le agradaba esto, no era la primera vez que probaba los dulces labios de Draco, pero esta vez era distinto, ella lo había iniciado y le gustaba llevar el control de aquello.  
  
Tocaron sus lenguas suavemente, al tiempo que sentían ese sabor agradable en su boca, una mezcla de menta y cerveza de mantequilla para ser más exactos, jugaron con sus lenguas durante un tiempo indefinido, los segundos parecían tan largos, que bien podrían haber sido confundidos con minutos... Ginny había comenzado a sentir que el aire se le escapaba lentamente, dejándola con ganas de tomar una larga bocanada de aire, pero no podía, y no quería separarse del chico.  
  
Un ruido proveniente de dos mesas a su derecha, los hizo despertar del "Mundo" al que habían viajado.  
  
Pansy había fijado su mirada en aquel lugar "por casualidad", a decir verdad ni ella ni Butch se habían percatado de la presencia de Ginny y Draco hasta que ella volteo y los vio BESANDOSE, Pansy se había sentido mal cuando Ginny le había dicho que estaba con "su" Draco, pero, después de pensarlo lo había tomado a broma, "Weasley y Draco, era claro que era una broma" pero ahora que lo tenia ante sus ojos no lo había soportado y entonces, soltó el hermoso baso tallado en el cual tenia su jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Pansy estas bie...- Butch no pudo alcanzar a terminar esta frase, por que miro justo al lugar al que Pansy tenia fija la mirada -Ginny- soltó en un murmullo antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, y escuchar a Pansy desaparecer con un "Voy al tocador "  
  
Ginny dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido "Quien podría haberla sacado de un momento tan Mágico???". Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar lentamente, mirado a cada una de las personas, descifrando "Quien podría? ¿Quien?", Entonces sus ojos toparon con una persona en especial -Butch- murmuro al tiempo que Butch pronunciaba su nombre, se miraron unos segundos y Ginny pudo ver la figura de Pansy pararse y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que daban a los baños de aquel lugar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¿Qué puedo decir? Siiii me encanto este cap, ya me esta haciendo competencia con el 5 o 6 o 7 "no lo recuerdo", Bueno igual quiero decirles que por fin recibí la gran aspiración de una gran musa y aquí esta el 10 cap. No se molesten por que deje mis fics (ded,ded( ya estoy en el cap 11 y no me tardo en subirlo, esto es promesa.  
Atte: Vanesa C.  
  
PD: Gracias a todos y c/u de los que me dejaron Reviews (Juro que me animan a seguir( y por cierto entrando en el tema de los REVIEWS, déjenme REVIEWS PLISSSSSS.  
  
PD2: que les pareció lo del beso, ¿Mejore? Espero que si, ya saben yo abajo con las partes de love no soy buena con esos, creo que se me da mas la tragedia *Darck*.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Hasta pronto y que la magia los acompañe ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	11. 11Yo no acepte nada!

Hola a todos, toditos... como quien dice VANESA regresa al ataque y... con  
la misma poca imaginación de antes.  
  
Primero voy a hacer este pequeño recuento de lo k paso como los k dicen "EN EL CAPITULO ANTEREIOR":  
  
Ginny dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido "Quien podría haberla sacado de un momento tan Mágico???". Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar lentamente, mirado a cada una de las personas, descifrando "Quien podría? ¿Quien?", Entonces sus ojos toparon con una persona en especial -Butch- murmuro al tiempo que Butch pronunciaba su nombre, se miraron unos segundos y Ginny pudo ver la figura de Pansy pararse y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que daban a los baños de aquel lugar.  
  
AHORA SI EMPIEZA EL CAP:  
  
11.-YO NO ACEPTE NADA!!!!!!!  
Por Vanesa C.  
  
Para Draco, esto, a pesar de ser algo inesperado no dejaba de ser interesante.  
  
Aun no terminaba de declarar el plan a la Gryffindor y esta se había abalanzado sobre él... No era que nunca tuviera tenido ese efecto con las chicas, pero esto, esto si que era novedad. Había pensado que tal vez usando un poco de tono dulce y haciéndose el dolido podría convencerla... Vanesa lo había dicho tantas veces, esta chica no estaba lejos de ser una típica soñadora adolescente.  
  
Draco sonrió para sus adentros y casi en un susurro, pero bastante audible dijo -Supongo que eso es un Si-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ahora se sentía como hipnotizada... ahora recordaba por que se había fijado en el "idiota" que se encontraba a 2 mesas. Tenia esa mirada de lastima que tantas veces la había hecho ceder.. se veía "Tierno", un momento, ella había dicho "tierno"... estaba hablando de Butch, como podía decir que aquel chico era tierno.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y regreso la mirada a donde se encontraba Draco... El chico lejos de estar impresionado o siquiera abrumado por lo que impulsivamente había hecho, parecía tranquilo y tenia esa sonrisa típica de Slytherin que acaba de hacer a gryffindor perder más de 50 puntos.  
  
-Supongo que eso es un si- escucho decirle "¿Un Si?"  
  
Ginny lo miro con cara de ¿QUE?, "Un si a que?" se pregunto un poco abrumada, aun no se reponía a la escena de hace unos instantes, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar a algo más que a su subconsciente escucho un voz que exclamaba -Pero si aquí están!- Ese era Blaise  
  
-Creía que ibas a dejar plantada a mi amiga Draco- "Vanesa" dijo el subconsciente de Ginny mientras las palabras TRAIDORA se formaban lentamente es su mente  
  
Los chicos se pararon enfrente de la pareja -Pasa algo?- pregunto Vanesa en un tono preocupado mientras veía a Ginny de soslayo (aun tenia esa expresión ida)  
  
-Nada en absoluto- Respondió Draco aun con la sonrisa en el rostro - La Gryffindor aquí presente acaba de aceptar el pequeño trato que le acabo de proponer-  
  
-Es verdad Ginny- Pregunto Vanesa curiosa mientras una sonrisa de incredulidad se formaba en su rostro, Ginny le dirigió la misma mirada inexpresiva que ya tenia desde hace unos minutos -¡Mierda!- mascullo por lo bajo -Blaise cuanto te debo?-  
  
-Cuanto?, no dirás Que? Cariño-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¿QUE?- Grito Ginny justo después de haber escuchado pacientemente la versión de Vanesa  
  
-Eso... creía que en verdad habías aceptado-  
  
-YO?, se nota que no me conoces... jamás me prestaría a ese tipo de cosas, además que podría ganar yo?-  
  
-No lo sé, esa parte del asunto la tenias que tratar con Draco y no conmigo-  
  
Ginny resoplo... y pensar que hace solo unos minutos estaba preocupada por que había 2 popotes en un baso -Explícame esto denuevo... "Ustedes SLYRHEINS" tienen algo parecido a "Pandillas" y "Jefes"- Vanesa asintió -Eso es una tontería- recalco Ginny  
  
-OYE!!!- Se quejo la otra mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga  
  
-Y Malfoy es de una de "ESAS" pandillas- Vanesa asintió de nuevo -...ahora que va en 6º lo único que debe hacer es pasar una simple "PRUEBA" para poder ser el nuevo "JEFE"- asintió otra vez -Y yo figuro dentro de la "PRUEBA"-  
  
-Si!... aunque, bueno no exactamente tu... "Cualquiera", pero... como tu... AAAAAA - Vanesa casi se jala los cabellos ante la mirada escéptica de su amiga Ginny - ... Draco te escogió a ti, dijo algo sobre que tu eras la más indicada... No dice mucho de sus planes sabias... yo solo hice que tu y el se encontraran para que pudiera decirte y tu contestaras si estabas de acuerdo si, si o no-  
  
Esta vez fue Ginny la que asintió con la cabeza -Y por que Yo?-  
  
-No lo sé... Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho, para que dejaras de molestar-  
  
-A que te refieres con molestar?... A ti te pasan esas cosas por... por ser... por ser tu,- 0_0 - en cambio yo, yo no pedí que ustedes Slytherins se quieran meter conmigo... después de todo sus "Pandilla son muy suyas"-  
  
Vanesa la miro ofendida -Yo tengo mucha influencia sabias-  
  
-Claro que lo sé, y también sé que jamás las usarías si no fuera por una "buena causa"-  
  
- Pues esta parece ser una buena causa-  
  
Ambas se miraron con fuego en los ojos. Ese podía ser un típico Gryffindor  
Vs Slytherin  
  
-Espera!, no podemos hacer esto- razono Vanesa  
  
-por que?-  
  
-Por que No... Mira Ginny, sé que crees que yo te escogí para esto, por que eres mi amiga y creía que tal vez podrías hacer el favor. Pero sabes que yo estaba segura que no aceptarías, si no, no habría hecho esa maldita apuesta con Blaise-  
  
-Claro!- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo -Voy a seguir con esto, solo por que sé que no voy a sufrir sola y por que creo tener una baga razón de por que Malfoy me escogió a mi-  
  
-Por que?- pregunto ansiosa Vanesa  
  
-Por Venganza- contesto simplemente-Creía que por ser Slytherin tendrías un amplio criterio sobre esto-  
  
-Claro que lo tengo, estas hablando con una Collins- Ginny viro los ojos -Solo que la venganza no le favorece mucho... a decir verdad no creo que surta mucho efecto-  
  
-por que lo dices?-  
  
-Por mi hermano... a él no creo que le importe mucho, ya sabes "Ser sin sentimientos"-  
  
Ginny asintió -si, pero sabes creo que sea un tipo de venganza muy notoria, si no una...-  
  
-De satisfacción- continuo la amiga  
  
-Exacto- dijo Ginny -Y creo que me conviene, que no crea que me duele, todavía me acuerdo de lo que me dijo ese día... que yo lo engañaba, claro yo!!-  
  
-Ginny jamás me has dicho que paso exactamente en la cámara de los secretos... creo que eso te trastorno seriamente, haz pensado en la posibilidad de Re-seleccionarte... aun no entiendo que haces en Gryffindor-  
  
-Ni tu en Slytherin-  
  
-uhum... supongo que así es la vida-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Draco viro los ojos... -Malditas platicas entre mujeres- casi 3 corredores siguiendolas (1 de las cosas mas estúpidas que había hecho desde lo de los Dementores en 3º), aunque lámenos había recaudado suficiente informacion, nada que no supiera Weasley si había aceptado el plan... y realmente iba como debería, ella creía que ganaba algo y estaba de acuerdo, incluso creía saber más de lo que debería y por eso parecía sentirse importante... Ya se encargaría de bajarla de la nube después. Vanesa ya había cumplido su parte en el plan, y esa había sido clamar a Virginia y prepararla para lo que seguía los próximos días. Que definitivamente iban a ser muy divertidos.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ginny se sentó a ordenar ideas... sabia que la platica con Vanesa, que carente de sentido había servido bastante.  
  
Al menos ahora sabia lo esencial con aquel beso le había dado a entender a Draco que en realidad estaba de acuerdo en que "Salieran"... esto era tonto ella y Malfo y saliendo... Nadie debería de imaginar ese plano tan ahug... extraño.  
  
Lo peor era que... todos tenían que saberlo, no seria como con Butch, NO!, si no algo más real algo más declarado algo más.  
  
Suspiro No podía esperar a que mañana llegara y despertar creyendo que todo había sido un sueño.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Ginny despierta...!-  
  
-Ya voy mamá... los gnomos pueden esperar-  
  
-gnomos? Ginny despierta-  
  
-...-  
  
-GINNY!!!!!!-  
  
-¿que? Mamá... 5 min-  
  
-No soy tu mamá- respondió la otra vos entre risas -Soy Hermione, pero si no desiertas puedo traerla para que ella se encargue-  
  
-¿HERMIONE? Que?... que haces qui?-  
  
-despertándote floja-  
  
-amm...-  
  
-Acuérdate quedaste que hoy nos ibas a acompañar al picnic, y no quiero preparar los bocadillos sola a esos 2 tragones, en especial a ti Hermano -  
  
-ah... si lo siento- dijo Ginny mientras se desperezaba -No tuve una buena noche-  
  
-AH-  
  
-Ni día-  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
- NO nada, ahora bajo! -  
  
-Te esperamos-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 5 MIN DESPUÉS /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Uff, que bueno que bajaste Ginny- exclamo Ron al verla aparecer con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera a cuadros -No sé que hubiera hecho solo con estos 2 haciendo mal tercio-  
  
Ginny solo le respondió con una sonrisa - Ya Ron no exageres - dijo Hermione -Nos vamos?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-Ya era hora ¡Muero de hambre!-  
  
-Cuando No!- se escucho un coro de 3 voces  
  
-Oigan... eso no es verdad-  
  
-Claro que si- respondieron las 3 voces nuevamente y justo después se encontraron los 4 riendo ante esto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Para los k perdieron el hilo de la historia, NO SE PREOCUPEN... yo tb lo perdí y como resultado fueron todas esas incoherencias que escribí arriba.  
  
Hasta pronto y como ya saben muchas gracias a:  
  
SABINA EVANS y a IRIS  
  
(Créanlo o no ellas me motivaron a regresar a escribir)  
  
Que fueron las lindas personas k me dejaron RR en el capitulo 10 k fue el anterior... y las k hicieron k recordara mi antiguo lema "MIENTRAS ALGUIEN SIGA LEYENDO... TU DEBES SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO" :D casi como en el teatro ;).  
  
Se despide la persona k había olvidado lo bien k se siente presionar el botón LOGING en FF.Net  
  
Vanesa C. Lania_primera@hotmail.com 


End file.
